Of Hawks and Little Queens
by Khaleesi21
Summary: Haunted by the aftermath of his actions while under Loki's control, Clint finds himself eager to conquer his demons. Accepting a request of aid from Thor he finds himself in Asgard, more then willing to accept the challenge. But it's a mission he never expected as he is intrusted to protect none other than Loki's fiance. Leaving him to wonder just what Fate may have in store.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (( Do NOT own a thing, Avengers belong to story takes place shortly after the Avengers movie. My inspiration for Khaleesi's character is appearance only from the HBO show Game of Thrones. Enjoy!))**

Of Hawks and Little Queens

Hard as he tried Clint Barton could not shake the feeling of dread from his bones. He had refused to sleep now for the second night in a row. Every time he closed his eyes he saw bits and pieces of the past, slivers of memory like razor-sharp pieces needling his subconscious. A dull ache had begun to throb behind his eyes, taunting him.

"_Sleep_." It whispered "_Lay__ your head down and let the rush of the horrible truth wash over you." _

"Shut up." He wanted to shout at the invisible force. "Leave me alone!" The words died on his tongue before he could conjure them into reality. He knew by now his antisocial behavior would be detected by his comrades, the others had surely noticed his lack of attendance during their rush of sudden popularity preceding the attacks on the city.

After the events in New York, Clint had found himself at a loss. He should have celebrated, enjoying the glory of their victory over Loki and his madness. However his tampered memories had him in a tail spin. His emotions spiraling out of any semblance of normalcy that he could pretend to have once possessed. The smoke had cleared and there was no more enemies to target his anger upon, nothing left in his cross-hairs, except for when he looked in the mirror that is.

He gazed up towards the clock on the wall of his S.H.I.E.L.D appointed dorm room. Only ten minutes had passed since he last checked. Upper lip curling into a disgusted snarl Clint cursed himself. Natasha had told him on the Helicarrier not to blame himself, not to dwell on the people he had helped maim and kill while under Loki's control. His actions were not his own. Her words had given him little comfort when she had spoken them. They gave him nothing now.

Shifting his attention Clint gives the door a few fleeting glances. Stay. Leave. Stay. Leave. If he was honest with himself he had nothing keeping him here in the city. No family, few friends. A common enemy had brought him within the vicinity of this dysfunctional team, victorious yes. Did he trust them all? No. The spy in him always kept everyone at an arm's length. Natasha had already been cleared to continue missions and hadn't given it a second thought when she had been summoned. Banner and Stark had jetted off to god knows where with some of the alien technology S.H.I.E.L.D had collected for research. None of that science mambo-jumbo had interested Barton in the least especially after everything that had happened. Rogers had decided on taking Fury's advice and take a road trip across America. As nice of a guy as he was Barton had nothing to relate to the other man with. So that left Thor. The demigod had departed with his insane adoptive brother in tow a few days ago. Taking that cursed Tesseract with them. Promising to return once he had properly detained the trickster in Asgard.

The only thing that had kept Clint in here this long after the they'd separated had been the parting words Thor had for the archer. He had stood upon the parks stone bridge one had clasping the Tesseract, expression grim and foreboding. Promises of an important mission, a task the demigod had felt apparently would be perfect for him to undertake on Asgard. He should expect an answer from him as soon as he was able to return. Loki had looked between the two of them with a strange stare that bordered on confusion before realization that was beyond Clint began to dawn. Slowly at first before it blossomed into a visibly white blinding rage. Clint had lifted a brow towards Loki. Assuming he was merely coming to an already obvious conclusion that his days of freedom were dwindling. No one likes a sore loser, he thought. Loki had narrowed his eyes to slits towards Barton before turning towards his adoptive brother with the same burning malice. Truth be told the others had been just as confused as Barton but Thor had merely shaken the cube in Loki's direction as if to say 'take it already and let us be gone.' No need to delay the inevitable. As he raised his hammer skyward there was an intense flash and cracking of unseen forces and they were gone.

To say Clint hadn't mulled over Thor's offer since he had gotten back to head quarters would have been a lie. It wasn't everyday you were offered a mysterious job on another plane of existence. An open-ended trip to the realm eternal if he accepted the job there was no guarantee he would be able to return home. The harder question to answer would be if he really wanted to return at all. It would be the final test to see how far he could run from his demons. Running his fingers through his shaggy hair he stood from his cot scanning the room. He would have to pack light. He wouldn't need much.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ((Rated for minor Violence and Swearing))**

Ch. 2

A bone rattling slap to the back and a booming laugh greeted Clint as they arrived to their destination. Nausea gripping his stomach still as he wiped the back of his hand across his parted lips. Spitting off the side of the remains of the glowing bridge he took a few cautious steps backwards. Thor seemed immensely amused by the mortal mans reaction to Bi-frost travel. Clint merely cast a soft glare in his direction as he turned to take in his surroundings. Beyond the bridge he could see the floating towers and gleaming pillars of gold. Buildings and landscape of which he could scarcely comprehend the size of. On earth you could at least gauge something's size and scale. Here it seemed everything was beyond the imagination.

Gesturing towards the horses waiting for them a few feet away Thor began making his way over. Clint took one look at the horses and held his hands up "Whoa whoa, hey I think I'll walk buddy. Horses and I don't exactly get long." Thor who had already climbed onto one of the animals shrugged his shoulders. Replying "Suit yourself my friend, but it is a long journey on foot and we have much to speak of when we arrive. The All-Father awaits us." And with that he turned on the horse urging the animal to begin its journey home. Clint stood there for a long moment watching Thor's retreating form. No use complaining already. He walked up to the saddled horse grabbing the reins in his left hand. He regarded the creature warily. It seemed only a horse, nothing different from the ones he had seen on earth. Slipping one foot into the stirrup he hoisted himself into the saddle. His bow and a small pack meant for lengthy missions his only luggage. Giving the horse a gentle nudge to the ribs he urged it to follow its friend up ahead. Mumbling under his breath that if it chose to bite him he would make damn sure it ended up on someone's dinner plate.

Standing inside the All-fathers chambers felt no stranger than the rest of his journey thus far but the suspense of his orders was beginning to get to him. Thor stood across from him, the old king to his left his one eye staring intently at Barton. This was somewhat a familiar experience for him not much different from being sized up by Fury. Shifting his stance from side to side he cleared his throat hinting to the two immortals he grew tired of waiting. This staring contest was getting old. A few heart beats later the old king gave a sudden nod and smiled in a tired way that spoke of too many sleepless nights of worry. Of decisions that weighed heavily on his mind.

His voice was exactly as you'd think it would be, coarse and deep sounding.

"My eldest son tells me you are unmatched on Midgard with your patience and abilities with a bow. Perhaps he is correct in his assumptions that a man of your qualities is more apt then one of our own to complete the task that is before us."Said Odin politely, a faint hint of tiredness in his voice.

Clint nodded in response not wanting to seem overly confident but content that Thor thought so highly of him.

Clint gave his answer bolder than he intended.

"If you'll excuse me but what exactly is this task? Thor didn't exactly explain anything to me."

The All-Father tilted his head towards his eldest child with open amusement.

"He is rarely so cryptic I assure you. He feels the same concern I do, despite thinking we knew what my youngest was capable of we had no idea how vast his hatred and loathing of us would go, and for his part in your planets strife I apologize. It is of little consequence I realize and far too late but it is sincere none the less." He stood now taking a step towards Clint. "It is another matter one quite more subdued involving Loki this time as well. He is locked away stripped of his magic so he is not our ultimate concern. His enemies though are our own people. He is a traitor in their eyes and has brought shame upon himself and another. I am ashamed to see he did not think before he acted, for now he is not the only one who will suffer because of his imagined slights. We would have you protect someone for us, act as a guardian of sorts."

Clint uncrossed his arms now, exhaling a breath he hadn't realized he'd been he had some answers. A clearer idea set before him to ease his restless mind. A protection detail was easy. No muss no fuss. He gave a single nod.

"That sounds easy enough."

Flicking his chin up at the blonde demigod he grinned casually.

"Thor your pretty dramatic you coulda' just told me this before I wouldn't have been so damn worried." Clint's grin faltered even as he spoke as he watched Thor's troubled expression return once more.

The All-Father raising a brow of his own now.

"Thor my boy, you didn't tell your friend who he would be protecting did you?"

Thor sighed meeting Clint's gaze as he answered his father.

"No, I dare say I did not think he would have accepted the task had he known he would be protecting Loki's betrothed."

Clint felt his fists grind painfully tight, well shit.

Hawk-eye thought if he clenched his teeth any harder they would crack, the air inside the chamber felt hot and uncomfortable to his skin. Leveling his glare onto Thor he pointed a finger towards the blonde.

"You got a lot of nerve keeping that bullshit from me!" He said voice low and brimming with annoyance. This was just great; he wasn't sure which was worse. Thor's pathetic attempt to look sorry for his fib or the fact he was even standing in this room still.

"You do remember what happened in New York right? Huh, or did that whole incident of your brother manipulating my mind into doing his bidding escape you!?"

Thor had the decency to at least appear remorseful.

Clint lowered his accusing finger.

"What makes you think I shouldn't turn you down and leave right now? Because I have every right I owe that monster nothing."

Swallowing the tension in his throat Thor looked to his father at the mention of his brother and the Tricksters past actions on Earth. The All-Fathers expression remaining stoic and void of any true emotions during their exchange. If these comments bothered him, he chose not show it.

Thor spoke now."Clint I apologize for my actions and it may be what my brother assumes is a fool's sentiment but I believe Loki's actions were not his own, I believe him to be have been twisted and molded by another unseen force. The present anger and hatred towards us the clay they would mold him from."

When the other man said nothing Thor took this as permission to continue his speech.

"My brother is responsible for his crimes I do not dispute that and it is a desperately unfortunate result that his betrothed should suffer as well. Our people do not simply shrug away their anger at a traitor like Loki, it may take years if ever. Khaleesi is innocent of his wrong doings. But the people of Asgard will not see it as such. They feel because she is his future wife that she is just as responsible and yet she has never even set eyes on Loki; she knows not his crimes here in Asgard or beyond. I fear they will find her if given enough time. Extract the revenge they cannot from Loki." Taking a deep breath he gave Clint a pleading gaze.

Pursing his lips into a fine thin line Clint ran a hand through his dark hair. His unusual friends plea's not falling on deaf ears.

"I can't believe I'm even considering this…What do you mean if they have enough time to find her? She's not here in the palace?" He asked, knowing if he was going to consider this mission he needed all the facts. No more secrets.

Thor's face showed the tiniest ray of hope, his team mate's words bringing a hint of relief to his face.

"No my friend, she is quite far from here and has been all her life. It is a two days journey from here. On our great lakes there is an island where an estate is. Our customs are quite different from your realm. She has been sheltered from outside influences until my brother could come to retrieve her before their wedding. It is custom for some royals to have arranged marriages from birth, my brother was already near a thousand when it was put into contract. Until now I don't think he's given it or her much thought in all actuality. Our people however have not forgotten her ties to him. She would have no idea why they seek to punish her. No defense against their cruelty."

Clint held up his hand again as if to stop the demigod from his rambling. Looking towards the All-Father and Thor he said.

"Alright alright, I get it. She's innocent. Just give me a few hours sleep a chance to regroup my thoughts and I'll be ready to go. You owe me Thor, owe me big time." Turning away from the two immortals he pushed open the chamber doors not bothering to glance back. He didn't give a damn if it was rude.

Thor released a breath he hadn't know he had held, relief flooding his veins. He had not seen Khaleesi in nay a century he could only imagine what had transpired in all that time. He had also failed to explain to Clint what her protection from outside influences had involved. Aside from a hand maiden and a single guard, she had not seen anyone else. Thor had been unable to visit the island estate in all this time, including when he had been banished and then battling his brothers ill will. He prayed the people on the estate with her had not yet heard of his brothers crimes. His attempts in protecting his would-be sister in-law carrying the high potential to very well be in vain. What defense could a small sheltered young woman have against them? He gazed to Odin in silence before he too turned to exit the chambers. He prayed to the gods they were not to late.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The early dawn sky was streaked with pale pinks and hazy touches of white as it cast an eerie glow along the islands rocky shore lines. Frothy small waves crashed onto the larger rocks and pulled heavily at her long skirts as she furiously tried to scrub the blood from her arms. Hands rubbed raw from the fists full of sand clutched in her tiny palms, using the coarse material to rid her skin of its red reminder. Her sobbing sounded painfully loud in the quiet dawn hours muffled only by the waves and distant noises of the birds flying overhead.

The prolonged exposure to the cold water was making her skin red and irritated but she didn't care. The front of her once pale lavender silk dress was now stained with copious amounts of blood. Pale blonde white hair tinted pink in some areas. Sniffling noisily she drug the back of her hand across her cheek, smearing a streak of blood across her face. It went unnoticed. A group of small wild birds chirped faintly along the tree line behind her as she splashed water on her face now. Once she had scrubbed all she could reach she trudged up the beach, her trembling lips soon followed her chattering teeth. Looking up towards the estate that sat on the side of the small mountain side on the island she felt a pang of loneliness grow in the pit of her stomach. She was truly alone now; a place that had been her home now seemed empty and alien. Bare feet carefully navigating her way back up the pathway she tried not to think of what had happened, she rubbed at her puffy eyes. Khaleesi wished things were different. She wished it had been a dream.

It had been shortly after supper when she heard the faint sounds of screaming coming from the hall, somewhere near the kitchens she presumed. Back ramrod straight she had strained to hear anything more, her needle work forgotten in her hands. She'd given a tentative reply from her position in her chambers the doorway open. "Emilia? Are you alright?" The hand maiden had given no reply to her graces calls. Setting aside her work Khaleesi had walked to the doorway leaning out into the hall and cast her lavender eyes in either direction.

She jumped when she heard the screams again, fainter this time less force behind them. Curiosity getting the better her judgment she continued her journey towards the source of the noise. When she strode into the large kitchen a loud gasp escaped her lips as she slipped on something on the floor her backside and hip connecting sharply with the floor, wincing she'd bitten her lower lip waiting for the pain to subside. Looking for the source of the fall she gasped, it was blood. A large puddle had congealed on the stone floor, the pungent scent of copper hung in the air. Grasping blindly for the counter next to her Khaleesi pulled herself up her gown sticking to her skin the blood smeared across her lips as she covered her mouth in quiet horror. Lying on the floor was Emilia her face was ashen white and still. A gaping slash across her throat she could only assume the woman's wound had been made by a large blade. Only one person could have been responsible for such an act. Her single guard Hendricks, a tall and normally silent man he had been appointed to watch over her since before she could remember. His tales of battle and war that had once amused and excited her now filled her with gripping fear. Why would he harm Emilia? More importantly where was he now. She hadn't exactly been silent in her pursuit of the noises and she couldn't have missed him by more than mere seconds.

She willed herself to leave the kitchen, she could not stay frozen in fear least Hendricks come back and find her standing over Emilia with her mouth gaping open like a fish. He would surely show her as much mercy as he showed her hand maiden. She had to hide she decided, she was a small woman, hardly five feet tall and slender. Emilia had once teased her jovially that when her future husband arrived to fetch her away he would simply need to place her in his pocket. As if she was a trinket. Surely this warranted many hiding places?

Clutching her bracelets to her wrist to prevent any jangling noise she raced back down the wide hallway towards the den. A large unused stone fireplace sat in the far end of the open room. The estate itself was embarrassingly large for just one person, made entirely of marble and other cultured stone it was quite the lavish fortress. The fireplace stood as a focal point its mantle twice the span of her arms and opened somewhere around four feet high. She could easily walk inside without incident by simply ducking her head. For a tall man of 6 foot 9inches such as Hendricks it would be near impossible short of crouching down. She had hidden inside it only once before as a child playing a game of hide and seek with Emilia. Towards the back of the fireplace was a hidden corner it allowed a person of small stature to squeeze inside and come around to the other side of the estate it you followed its winding curves.

Squeezing inside the space she held her breath listening intently for any sign Hendricks was near. Taking shallow pained breaths she grimaced at the prickling numbness that settled into her legs from crouching for so long. The adrenaline she had felt from earlier was wearing off and she felt strangely tired. Closing her eyes for just a second she dozed off. Clink. Clink. Jerking her head up, she listened more closely. Clink…clink. What was that noise? She didn't dare leave her hiding place to investigate. When it came again it sounded terrifyingly enough like the sound a sword makes as it prods and pokes stone.

Before Khaleesi could contemplate how Hendricks had possibly found her so quickly she was drug painfully hard out her hiding place from behind. Palms dragging across the rough slate, the stone cut into her palms. Her wisp of a frame was no match against the soldiers iron grasp. As soon as she felt the open air of the den around her she bucked and kicked helplessly in his arms. Frightened screams escaping her lips he suddenly dropped her from his arms. The air fleeing her lungs she lay stunned on the floor coughing and sputtering she finally looked up at him.

Hendricks regarded her with cold indifference never having been a very expressive man to begin with. She had once wondered if all men were this way if that was to be her experience with them. It hadn't taken long to decide his course of action once word had reached his ears of the Princes betrayal to his people and crimes against the crown. The maid had posed no threat and he'd dispatched her quickly. He assumed it would be years before anyone checked on the little would be princess and her charges. Raising his booted foot he meant to simply crush her no need for a blade when she was such a tiny thing. When his heavy boot made contact the first time it connected solidly with her stomach. What little air she had was forced out, blinding pain seizing her. As he made to slam down his foot with the same force again he was met with the explosive pain of a jagged object jutting out the top of his foot.

When he had thrown her onto the ground Khaleesi had clutched madly at his belt blindly grasping a serrated small blade. It had gone unnoticed by Hendricks at the time but now he had surely taken notice. Grunting loudly he had pulled the blade from his boot tossing it down and in three short strides had grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her along the marble floor. Stomach and chest dragging painfully against the stone Khaleesi whimpered. Flailing her legs wildly she grasped blindly for the blade once again.

"Hendricks, Please! Please don't hurt me!" She pleaded

He said nothing. Continuing to drag her out towards the hall and in the direction of the gardens, he was thinking better of his plan to simply stomp her to death with his boot. Sadly Khaleesi realized the wound she had managed to inflict on him wasn't even given a second thought. He was taking her towards the trees; his gait unhindered. Feigning indifference to the ground as it tore her skin, leaves and twigs imbedding themselves in her hair. She tried one more time as he kneeled, holding the blade tightly against herself trying to hide it. He tugged on her shoulder to roll her over.

"Hendricks why, why are doing this?! I've done nothing you are my friend, I beg of you please."

She had thought silence would be her only answer. What came instead made her crave the opposite.

"You needn't concern yourself with my friendship m'lady, just accept your fate and let us be done with this." Just like that. He'd told her that her life was nothing; this was simply a means to an end.

Willing herself to be quiet inside Khaleesi took a deep breath and told herself to be very brave. Even if it wasn't true she would pretend. As Hendricks gave one final tug against her shoulder to roll her over she put everything she had into her small frame and thrust the blade upwards. Silence met her as she stared into Hendricks calm face his amber colored eyes unblinking. The blade stuck awkwardly in his throat.

If he was surprised by this he didn't show it. He only stayed half kneeled above her one hand slowly retreating from her throat. He closed his mouth once, twice. By the third time his teeth were coated in thick red blood. It dripped from his nose as he reached to remove the blade. From where she lay Khaleesi could see it had come out the other side. His hand slowed though as if he suddenly realized something. He sat down beside her the blade seemingly forgotten. She did not need an invitation, no one needed to tell her to run.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Not much to report, just hope everyone's enjoying it! This is a slightly shorter Chapter. Again I do not own any characters!

She'd hidden in the caves down by the shoreline for the rest of the night, shivering in the cold autumn air knees hugged tightly to her chest as she cried. Face buried into her arms to quiet the noise terrified that Hendricks would find her again. But no one came.

As dawn approached she had gathered what courage she had left to try and wash the blood from her body. Now as the sun rose higher in the pale sky she'd finally returned to the gardens. With cautious steps she kept a slow pace. Hendricks sat motionless where she had left him hands prone and still at his sides. Staring more closely she could see there was nothing left to fear from him. He was dead. He could not hurt her anymore. With a slow turn she moved away from him, weariness and sleep pulling at her bones.

**Elsewhere…**

The wooden ship if you could even call it that was only large enough for the two men to fit inside the sail tugging in the wind. Barton was glad he didn't get sea sick. As angry as he had been at Thor earlier he felt very little of that anger now. The blonde god had said they should reach the island soon, probably in next few hours. It had grown dark already. Even with his keen eye sight he wouldn't have been able to see his hand in front of his face had it not been for the lantern hanging from a hook on the mast.

He absent mindedly patted his vest pockets checking his weapons. Something had been bothering him.

"When you and your brother left and you asked me to do this for you Loki knew what you were asking before you even explained yourself. He knew didn't he, that you were bringing me to his…wife, whatever she is to him. That shit pissed him off." Clint asked.

The light from the lantern cast an orange glow across his team mate's face.

Thor nodded replying "He knew. After his recent defeat and no doubt humiliation he feels, I suspect myself and anyone from the team are the last people he would want near Khaleesi."

"You sure, he seemed awfully concerned that it was me."

Thor shrugged one shoulder. "There was a time when I thought I knew my brother, now I am not so sure."

"Why does it burn him so bad though? He can't possibly care about her; he's never even seen her."

Thor gave a soft laugh now. "Oh my friend, as strange as it seems he very well may care quite greatly for her. Here in Asgard an arranged marriage is taken quite seriously. Khaleesi has spent her entire life learning how to be a proper wife to my brother, aside from myself only once and her guard Hendricks she has seen no other men."

Clint raised an eyebrow at this turning to stare off into the darkness letting his mind wander.

Clint finally spoke. "So she's just been on this island for twenty something years waiting for him, has no idea if he's nice or good looking. Just trusts he'll do what her handlers have promised?" Thor smiled again amused by his friend's deduction. "Yes." Clint gave a sad sounding laugh of his own now. "Well let's hope she's not to disappoint when she sees me."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Again maybe some swearing, violence, fluffy romance hinted. I don't own any characters.

Ch. 5

When the small ship hit the rocky shores of the island Clint startled awake. He had slept the last few hours of the journey in a blessedly dreamless state. He sniffed loudly and shook his hands out in front of him, willing the tightness in his joints to dissipate. The morning air was crisp and stung his cheeks in a pleasant way looked around at his surroundings. Not a bad place to be trapped your whole life he mused.

It reminded him of New Zealand with its regal looking mountain side and misty tree lines. He estimated by the size of the Island from this view it had to be a two days walk to make it all the way around, making him wonder just how big the lake was.

He followed closely beside Thor as they approached the estate, He grabbed onto Thor's arm halting the other man. Thor turned in the direction the archers eyes were pointing. From where they stood they could see through the mist covering the grounds of the garden. A hunched over figure in black knelt on the ground unmoving. As they came closer it was Thor's turn to halt the other man. "That her babysitter?" Clint asked. Thor's grip on his forearm tightened. "That's Hendricks."

Running inside they could see a scuffle had taken place by the over turned furniture and smears of blood in the den. Clint knelt down to get a better look at a pair of small petit bloody foot prints that led in towards the heart of the house.

"Hey Thor, if she's alive we better find her quick. This is a lot of blood around here."

Thor seemed to think the same thing as he took off towards the direction of the foot prints.

Clint hadn't known what to expect when he finally saw the woman who had been destine to marry Loki Odinson. Interest was hardly it, and the gripping sensation crushing his windpipe was the last thing he expected. Khaleesi lay curled on her side in a large bed that was placed on a marble pedestal, tall columns made up the four posters. She reminded him of a sacrificial lamb.

He could see the faint pinkish red stains on the bottom of her feet and the state of her dress was like something out of horror film. He cared little about either as his eyes searched and found that her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. She was alive. He didn't think it was such a hot idea for him to go up to the bed so he waited for Thor to make the first move.

When the demi-god approached the bedside he laid a tentative hand on her shoulder saying her name quietly. "Lady Khaleesi… Khaleesi" Her eyes opened slowly and Clint could almost feel himself bracing for what came next. What would you do if you woke up with two strange men staring at you? She screamed of course.

Thor however seemed to anticipate this and he took a step back hands held up in surrender showing her he was unarmed. He spoke as calmly as he could. "Lady Khaleesi it's alright, I am Thor Odinson. And this is my friend Clint Barton we've come to help you." She seemed to take a second to soak in his words and after a moment she stilled. "Odinson…Loki's brother you're his brother?" Her voice was hoarse and ragged sounding. Clint suspected it had to do with the finger shaped bruises decorating her white throat like blue paint.

Helping her stand Thor took into account any injuries she had. She kept a delicate arm wrapped around her middle hesitant to allow him to view the wound. Allowing her some privacy Clint turned his back glancing at her face to show he understood her wide eyed nervousness. She was a slender girl, probably near 23yrs in appearance nearly white blonde hair that fell in soft curls to the small of her back. Lavender eyes cast a curious gaze in his direction.

Focusing all his attention on a small black vein in the white marble floor he heard Thor's voice call out to him, short and carefully measured.

"Clint…Clint?"

Turning his head he felt a murderous heat flare in his chest. Clint was by no means a saintly man. He'd done things he wasn't proud of, things he would never speak of. But hurting a young woman was unspeakable. If Hendricks wasn't dead already he would gladly accomplish the task.

Khaleesi sat with her eyes downcast in tired shame, the blankets bunched up around her waist arms clutching the thin fabric of her dress against her chest to show the injury, her entire midsection was raw with fresh bruising. Deep hues of blackened blue trimmed in faint edgings of yellow. The man had clearly meant to kill her to land such a blow. He didn't need to ask if she had been frightened, that was plain enough for anyone to see.

Being Immortal had its benefits he gathered as he was glad to see the yellow tint to her flesh, it meant that it was already healing. He knelt down next to the bed examining the bruising. Thor took this opportunity to leave them alone, he wanted to gather the bodies and clean the mess up before Khaleesi saw it in the harsh light of day.

He told her to lie back and relax that he only wanted to check her for any broken ribs; gently prodding his fingers against her side she followed his movements with polite interest. Allowing a quiet whimper when he prodded too sharply he apologized explaining she may have a fractured rib on her right side but nothing to worry about. He teased her softly "Your small enough to fit in my pocket but you sure handled yourself well." Her eyes grew wide at his words and she said nothing. He seemed puzzled at this not understanding. Standing away from the bed he turned around pointing towards the doorway to indicate he was going to find Thor and that she could get dressed.

When Clint walked out of the room Khaleesi carefully scooted to the edge of the bed making her way to her wardrobe her hands trembling as she attempted to find a suitable dress. What he had said to her…curious words. Emilia had told her that many times in a teasing voice. And his hands…oh my, she thought as she bit her lower lip her cheek turning a fair shade of scarlet. His finger tips had been calloused from years of work. What type of work she did not know. He spoke in a strange tone and wore clothing uncommon from Asgard. It made her wonder why Thor had brought such a man that was clearly not her betrothed.

Running cool water on her face and hands she attempted to look as presentable as possible, more than happy to have on a clean gown. This one was a shade of delicate pale green, adorned with small pearls and silver clasps. A modest neckline though it showed her collar bone. Taking her long tresses she carefully used her fingers to make a thick braid that hung over her shoulder. Figuring she had taken enough time she went in search of her visitors.

With the mess taken care of both men had sat in the newly cleaned den and attempted to give Khaleesi time to gather her thoughts and appearance. Clint rubbed a hand along his jaw line.

"She got damn lucky Thor if that guy had been impatient or quicker she'd be dead."

The future king of Asgard nodded. "Do you see now why I requested your help? You are outside our people you would not show her the cruelty and judgment that would be bestowed upon her in our palace. I find myself so angry with my brother's foolish choices. He's dealt her a pitiless hand in this game he is playing."

"I think she's tougher then we give her credit for." Clint murmured as he stood from his seat. He began throwing a few pieces of wood into the large fire place knowing as the sun set it would only get colder inside the stone house.

When Clint finished lighting the fire he heard Thor raise from his chair his voice more reminiscent of its old booming self. "Lady Khaleesi! You look much better; it is quite the ordeal you've endured."

Khaleesi stood in the archway of the room her hands unsure of their place she raised them to her sides before giving up and clasped them behind her back.

"…Loki is not with you."

It was not a question, granting Clint to wonder how much of their conversation she had overheard. Thor shook his head "No he is not." Good he thought. Don't lie to her.

She sat down on the plush chase lounge her eyes finding Clint's as he kept to his post near the fire. She turned towards Thor "Please tell me your grace, leave nothing out."

Clint expected many things to happen once she had heard the entire story of Thor's banishment, and Loki's trickery. She'd remained silent during the telling and kept her eyes glued to the floor. He kept his distance observing carefully her body language and facial expressions. The only time she lifted her head was when Thor approached the subject of Clint's forced involvement in Loki's schemes of how the All-Father had granted him the task of acting as her new guard.

She seemed to accept this news with quiet indifference, and he found himself glad to see she had no fear in her eyes towards him. He couldn't blame her if she did. Especially after how well her last guard had worked out. When Thor explained that the All-Father had imprisoned Loki and stripped him of his magic as punishment for his crimes she had asked in a hushed voice if this meant she was being set aside. Clint didn't understand what that meant. When Thor nodded silently she rose from her seat and walked briskly out to the gardens and down the narrow pathway towards the beach. Neither man made to follow her.

Clint spoke after a second or two had passed. "What does that mean…set aside?"

"Because of the nature and dishonor of my brother's crimes it means the marriage will not take place, no marriage will take place."

He frowned now. "As in no one will want her because of what Loki did?"

"It is unfair but it is the laws our council set forth many millennia ago. I begged Loki that day pleaded with him to give up his poisonous dream, return home with me and figure out some way to fix his misdeeds. I see now there is no fixing anything he condemned himself and Khaleesi long ago."

It was an hour later when Khaleesi came back inside, her cheeks flush with color from the cold air. She walked wordlessly to her room giving neither man a second glance.

They had since restocked the firewood and taken inventory of provisions in the kitchen. Thor explaining how things worked in their realm and that Clint need not worry about food or water, that the estate was enchanted with magic. Anything else he needed Khaleesi would be able to help him. Clint had nodded wordlessly at Thor having heard this speech on the boat ride over. So with his instructions given Thor admitted he had to make a quick departure needing to return to the Palace and report back to his father. He admitted to the archer that he did not know when he would return again. Something told the blond warrior that Barton would not mind this much at all. His friend seems oddly distracted.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Same as before, own nothing. Fluffy romance to follow soon enough.

Ch. 6

Clint didn't know how much time had passed since they'd arrived but he still hadn't seen the young woman venture out of her chambers. Deciding to give his new charge a few more hours alone he went off to explore his surroundings. He had mapped out the main grounds of the estate, wanting to know all it's in and outs. He didn't want any surprises sneaking up on them. He'd learned that lesson when Loki had come through the portal.

When he returned inside he set his bow down on the long dining table that stretched across the room, it probably sat twelve people. He could smell something cooking in the kitchen, herbs and butter, searing meat. His stomach gave a loud and slightly embarrassing rumble. Grinning sheepishly he tore the Velcro of his protective vest and took off the constricting fabric. Now in only a long sleeve under shirt and dark pants he made his way towards the inviting smell. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had home cooked meal.

He had to smile too himself as he watched Khaleesi cook her back to him wearing the same green dress from earlier she was bare footed and swaying softly from side to side dancing to a silent tune. The stove she cooked on was a flat iron surface fueled by a fire underneath. Strangely primitive but ultimately very efficient, the meat if he had to guess was deer. Whatever it was it smelled fantastic.

He cleared his throat loudly as to not scare her as he made his way further into the room his back against the kitchens wooden island. Arms casually crossing his chest, "Smells great. How'd you know venison's my favorite?" He asked a closed mouth smile on his face. Khaleesi turned to look at Clint and found her giving him a bashful smile. Despite the events of the day she had told herself that fate must have greater plans for her. She had to trust in them. So she had set about making proper introductions to her new guard.

He seemed fond of teasing her and she found she did not mind his bold comments, in the end they were good natured and she could venture a guess he was normally a quiet person. Thor had promised her she could trust him. He would protect her.

Clint felt a swell of manly pride in his chest at her bashful expression, the almost unseen flush to her skin at his comment. It was innocent. Something he wasn't used to. Khaleesi turned back to the stove saying as she did. "A lucky guess Lord Barton I thought perhaps a proper meal would help mend the days emotions…also I have not eaten since nearly two days ago." Clint gave an amused laugh. "You don't have to call me a Lord, just Clint is fine. If that's alright that is…and if it's not too improper I'd like to just call you Khaleesi." She merely nodded her head still keeping her focus on the food as she began to plate their dinner. "As you wish…Clint" She said as she handed him his plate.

Two weeks had passed, it simply melted away and he couldn't remember what day it was anymore. The concept of time here on the Island was nonexistent. The rising and setting of the sun was all you needed. He found he didn't miss it the blood and bullets, angry superiors. He thought perhaps he would miss his friends but that to fell away like so many leaves in the autumn wind.

He kept his skills sharp practicing in the garden with his bow and blades, he even saw fit to teach Khaleesi basic self defense. He had had her wear a pair of riding pants Emilia had sewn her. The fit had hugged her curves in a way that made his throat tight and he silently questioned his judgment. Unaccustomed to wearing pants Khaleesi had frowned and fidgeted in place. She was a good sport about the lesson though and remained patient in his reprimands of her mistakes. By the third week she was picking up the lessons quite nicely, she seemed more content with this new hobby. It eased her mind in regards to the past.

As night fell, the first snowflakes of winter began to fall. Large white fluffy flakes coated the grounds and trees, laying a silent blanket across the darkness. Clint lay in his room flat on his back as he slept in a fitful manner. A nightmare tugging at his mind and after a few moments his arm flung across his face in an attempt to ward off the invisible force. A low moan escaping his lips, it didn't take long for it to grow into a scream. He was startled awake when suddenly felt a small cool hand touch his face shooting up in bed he instinctively grabbed the hand pulling the person closer to himself. A surprised yelp greeted him and he opened his eyes to find Khaleesi leaning into the bed a startled 'O' on her lips her delicate hand being crushed in his larger one. She had her other free hand braced against his bare chest her forearm flat against it.

Well this was awkward he thought. He could make out her face in the moonlight that broke through the clouds now, the snow still falling.

"You were having a nightmare." Her voice said. Soft and sweet, like milk and honey.

He let go of her hand slowly and used his other hand to stand her upwards. This was dangerous he thought. Send her away now; she doesn't know what she's doing.

He spoke low and firm so she would not be confused by his words. "Go back to bed Khaleesi…" Letting go of her he scooted further away in the bed to cement the message. She said nothing to this and took one step, two away from him before making quick hurried steps to the door disappearing around the corner. Clint lay back in bed rubbing both his palms across his face groaning. He could still feel her cool hands on his face and he willed the sensation to leave, he could not complicate this.

He prayed she would say nothing come morning and thankfully she did not. She acted as if nothing had occurred and in truth she had sat for long drawn out minutes in her own bed trying to ask herself why she had gone to him, why did she care if he suffered in his dreams. A part of her was hurt he had sent her away, but why did she feel this way? Oh she didn't know she said to herself with an exasperated sigh. Emilia had warned her during a lesson in etiquette that men did not like to be reminded of embarrassment; she would not say a word.

**Winter**

Clint knew they didn't have Christmas in Asgard but he decided that he would show Khaleesi some of his people's traditions so when the snow let up he had gone out to find a suitable tree. It seemed like a ridiculous idea but it wasn't like he had any television shows to DVR or anything so he decided to indulge the silly idea. By the time she came out into the den he had the tree all set up, and while there were no electric lighting or fancy ornaments he had done his best to find little trinkets and decorated it. He couldn't remember the last time he had celebrated the holiday. He was terrible at crafts and the tree was probably a sad sight to behold but he hoped since she had never celebrated Christmas she wouldn't notice. Days earlier after explaining to her the basics of its workings he felt confident she would be excited. However excitement didn't even begin to cover her reaction.

When she had come out into the den that morning she stopped dead in her tracks his back to her as he was putting the finishing touches on the tree. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. What a strange and humorous thing she'd mused, to put a grown tree inside your home. It gave her a quiet thrill to see him opening up to her, wanting to do something like this. Normally he stayed at a distance save for when they ate meals or practiced her defense courses. He spent most of his time keeping a vigilant eye on the property.

When Clint had turned around he froze in place trying to judge her reaction. Clapping her hands together she'd walked up to the tree, reaching out her willowy fingers to touch one of the handmade ornaments as if it were a very fragile thing. Wonderment gracing her features, a smile that spoke of joy greeted him. He had never seen her smile in such a way. "Oh Clint, this is…this is truly beautiful. I have never had anyone do something so sweet." She seemed to suddenly realize the way she was gushing. Trying to rein in her excitement she turned away from him and continued to study the ornaments. Clint could only nod, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to appear as if this was an ordinary feat for him. "You're welcome, glad you like it." Secretly he wanted to grin like an idiot.

The presents were a much easier concept to understand for Khaleesi and she had been planning his gift ever since he had told her days ago about the holiday. When the day finally arrived she had planned to wear a special dress she had sewn herself, being very skilled with a needle and thread it was dyed a crimson red color, having used mulberries to make the dye. Delicate pearls sewn into the sleeves and hemline. Originally the dress had been a project she had planned to finish and wear for a very different occasion, for a very different man. She forced those thoughts out of her mind she wanted to enjoy this evening.

When Clint had come to dinner he practically stumbled over a chair at the sight of her. Catching the chair as he bumped into it he struggled to right the rebellious piece of furniture. He could see that dinner was ready and that there was a carefully wrapped present on his place setting. He regarded the package with interest and thought helplessly that he hadn't gotten her anything. Hell he hadn't expected her to get him anything.

He was able to ignore the gift until the end of dinner and finally he knew he couldn't ignore it any longer. She was expectantly watching his reaction as he folded back the paper. What greeted him was a small very detailed hand carved ornament made of driftwood. A hawk in flight smaller than the size of his fist and when he set it on the table it balanced perfectly on its belly giving the appearance as it swayed from side to side to be a bird in flight.

Clint said nothing for a long time staring at the carving, the crackling of the fire the only noise in the room. Khaleesi bit her lower lip in nervous anticipation. He had said not one word since he opened his gift. In fact he had been rather quiet all evening. Perhaps she had misjudged the correct gift to give him. Surely he must think her a silly girl to have chosen something such as this.

Just as she was about to speak to him he suddenly stood from the table the hawk in his hand as he closed the distance between them. She was startled when he leaned in his strong arms wrapping around her slender frame. Her face fitting into the hollow of his throat he smelled of Sandalwood and a faint hint of sweat his goatee and mustache tickling the side of her face. He spoke against her ear. "Thank you Khaleesi. I love it." When he pulled away he could see she was relieved by his words. Taking his seat once again Clint took a long drink from his glass the wooden hawk swaying from side to side on the table top. Khaleesi moving from the corner of his eye clearing their plates away, way to go Barton he thought to himself. Way to not complicate things.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Dear Iwolf, I'm so glad you like it! I will certainly continue to update, I plan on making it a nice and long story. Shorter Chapter sorry but it's good I promise! To get a feel for the emotions in the story I would recommend listening to a song called Lux Aeterna, by clint mansell and Kronos Quartet. It's on the Requiem for a Dream soundtrack. (This chapter has more romance and heated moments, warnings for swearing and steamy situations.)

Ch. 7

It was far too cold outside the following day to venture out, so they had decided on staying indoors. Clearing the furniture from the den Clint had made a wide space for them to practice her self-defense sessions in. Khaleesi stood a few feet away from him wearing the same dark brown suede pants from before and one of Clint's long sleeved shirts, the garment had been tied into a knot at her hip to pick up the extra material, sleeves rolled up. His excuse for the wardrobe change had been that she had no regular shirts and until she could sew some they would make do with his.

She had merely trusted his judgment and accepted the garment. Now she was doing her best to mirror his posture as he instructed. He held his hands up in front of his face in a protective boxer's stance. She asked again "Why must I wear this sticky tape?" He reached out adjusting her hands "I told you already, I don't want you cutting up your knuckles. Now when I count to three I want you to do like I showed yea and hit my hand." He punched his own open palm to show his meaning.

He studied her face as he began counting. When he got to three she gave a tentative attempt and made a jab at his open palm connecting with his hand. He smiled now "Yeah yeah, okay again harder you won't hurt me." When she made to punch his hand again he surprised her by moving his hand away quickly and her punch went wide at the loss of contact and she stumbled forward. Clint laughed and helped her regain her posture. "Sorry, had to keep it interesting."

Half an hour later she was breathing hard and the muscles in her shoulders and forearms burned. She wiped sweat from her brow and began to slow, fatigue evident. "May we stop Clint?" She asked breathlessly. He bounced on the balls of his feet circling her. "Your opponent isn't going to care if you're tired Khaleesi." He made a motion as if to strike an upper cut across her face, so when she went to duck back out of his range of motion he was one step ahead of her sweeping his leg underneath hers and she dropped to the ground landing on her butt with a loud 'oomph' Her arm immediately protecting her face from his fist. "You want another man to try and beat you to death, because I sure as hell don't" He said his voice low and tight. She stared up at him from the floor her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

He made to help her up and she shoved at his hands a sob catching in her throat. Running a hand through his hair he cursed loudly, watching her run down the hall. Kicking the chair nearest to him he watched it splinter. "God..Da" He made to kick the chair again and thought better of it turning to run after her. He didn't have to run far she was standing in the large bath room that was more of a bedroom with a huge deep stone soaking tub in the middle, the water running. Struggling to pull the long sleeved shirt up over her head she gave a cry of frustration when it caught on her elbow.

Clint grabbed her flaying arm. "Khaleesi listen I'm sorry, Damn it would you listen to me?" She pulled away from his grasp tears now staining her face and he couldn't take it. "I was outta line alright, I'm sorry I just…I just wanted you understand." He made to grip her shoulders in his hands and she jerked away from him again. "Understand what Clint! That I am ridiculously out matched? Hmm… That I couldn't protect myself from a man three times my size who would have taken great joy in crushing me to death with his boot!" She slapped at his hands again. "That a man who had protected me my whole life would murder my only friend…" Her voice tapered off towards the end. Lips quivering she couldn't will herself to break his gaze.

When he reached out towards her now she didn't fight him. She let him pull her into his arms and rest his chin on top of her head nose buried in her white blonde locks. His voice muffled against her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated again. "I just don't want someone to hurt you." Her only reply was her heavy breathing as she tried to compose herself. Hands clutching at his waist, prying them away he silently lifted her arms above her head and she held them there while he pulled the thin material up and over her head.

Dropping the garment on the floor he wiped the tears from beneath her eyes his thumb. Those calloused hands, the feeling made her close her eyes his other hand in between them fingertips ghosting over the waistline of her pants. His voice was low and made her stomach tighten in a way she was unfamiliar with. "If you want me to go, I'll go. But if you don't tell me right now I won't stop I don't think I could even if I tried…I don't want to hurt you." She opened those lavender eyes slowly gazing up at him through long thick lashes. One simple word was his undoing; one soft honeyed word was all the salvation he ever could have hoped for.

"Stay."


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! Yes, ultimately Thor only meant to send Clint there for protection but despite Clint's best efforts to just be strictly business he finds himself using it as an excuse to start over. (Rated for smut, you've been warned. Don't like don't read. Simple enough) Otherwise enjoy the story. Also does anyone think Loki should eventually make an appearance? Add some drama to the world Clint and Khaleesi are creating? Let me know.

Ch. 8

"Come on, baby, come on, come on darling.

Let me steal this moment from you now

Come on angel, come on, come on darling

Let's exchange the experience." Placebo- Running up that Hill.

They never did make it to the bath; instead Clint left a trail of clothing in their wake to her chambers. One arm wrapped underneath her backside holding her long legs around his waist. The other lost in her thick hair. Those little arms of hers wrapped around his neck, fingers struggling to grip his hair as he kissed her hungrily.

Her breath came out in tiny gasping breaths, soft whimpers leaving her throat and he swallowed these noises down. When he laid her on the bed his hands cupping both sides of her face, he could feel her hands leave his hair and run down his sides tracing invisible lines. Khaleesi felt as if her skin was on fire and those white hot flames were swallowing her whole. She welcomed the sensation and found she couldn't control her voice it elicited sounds she had never heard before. The once sharp pain that caused her to cry out against his shoulder melted away and fell into a steady rhythm of humming pleasure.

She'd known what he had been asking in the bath; she was not so naïve as to be blind to a man's desires. They were evident in his voice in the way he cradled her now urging her leg to wrap around his hip. She willingly surrendered her control to him. His hands were strong and gripped her hips with a polite sort of force. If this is to be her life she thought as he claimed her lips again his tongue against her teeth. She would gladly accept her fate.

The owl in the night turned its wide yellow eyes towards the moon its call sending a haunting message through the trees. Lying on his back Clint pulled her closer pressing a kiss into her neck as they settled in for the night. Khaleesi traced one willowy finger along his hand a sleepy smile touching the corners of her lips. She found one scar along the top of his hand and traced its length. "Is it normal…to be sore after?" She asked. She could feel him smile against her skin. He felt a strange sense of pride by her question. "Yeah, it is it'll get easier though pretty soon it'll never hurt."

Seeming to accept this answer Khaleesi rolled over straddling his hips which only caused him to grin widely. "Oh hey now aren't you tired?" She grinned down at him her long hair a curtain tickling his face as she shook her head. "I could never tire of you." Pulling her down into a deep kiss he growled, causing her to laugh against his mouth. It was going to be a long night.

They spent the day lounging about the bedroom, only leaving to fetch food or mead. Clint introducing her to the concept of breakfast in bed, which to say the least was a success. Finally they concluded they had to venture out and found themselves in the bath, the water was hot and turned their skin a rosy color. She found herself tracing the scars that dotted his shoulder, the one near his heart catching her eye. It appeared to be a blade wound the outside of the scar looking burned. Its edges still healing pink.

"What is this scar from?" She asked.

He knew which one she was talking about without even looking the one from Loki's scepter. He rubbed at the scar feeling the sensations of a phantom ache.

"Loki." One word, one name he spit out with more anger then he intended to show her.

Khaleesi flinched at the name as if hearing it stung. She reached behind him on the lip of the black stone tub picking up his straight razor and the small bowl of oil. He halted her only for a second thumb and forefinger holding her chin. "Sorry darlin' you couldn't have known." Kissing her he leaned back his arms up on the lip of the tub as she carefully rubbed the oil on his face. She carefully and slowly used the blade to shave his face, starting part way on his throat and working her way up. He loved this about her. The wordless conversations they had. She knew just what to do without even asking.

He felt an odd sense of accomplishment he knew that he probably wasn't entitled to. He was slipping into a role that wasn't written for him but he would gladly impose upon. The peace she brought him was something he wasn't willing to relinquish. She had been groomed her whole life to please a man who didn't deserve her, didn't deserve to touch her to feel her cool small hands in his, to hear her laugh tinkling like bells. He knew this was a dangerous game he was playing with Khaleesi. He told himself he would make her happy. She would keep him whole.

The spring fell away quickly into summer and it was soon hot outside and the wildlife abundant in the forest. Clint stood atop the roof of the estate checking its slate shingles as he went, looking for cracks. He scanned the tree line and horizon over the water for any signs of life, anything he should be aware of. As per usual he found nothing. He scaled down to the edge of the roof and hopped down on the balcony before hoping over the railing and landing with a soft thud on the balls of his feet.

Walking towards the beach he could hear Khaleesi singing softly, her voice carrying in the breeze. Smiling to himself as he listened he kept a slow pace able to watch her as she knelt down to pick up random pebbles and small shells. She was using the front of her dress to hold the tiny pieces, her white blonde curls wafting in the wind around her face. Looking up she smiled to him and waved with her free hand. He waved back still a hundred feet away.

Moving into the shallow waters edge the tiny swells soaked the hem of her dress and pulled at her legs. She ignored this and continued to search for the best shells. Catching flashes of her reflection in the water she smiled seeing a white smooth stone beneath the blue water. As she reached for it she caught her reflection again as her hand closed around the stone. As she made to pull it from the sand another reflection stood beside hers in the water. Sharp facial features and bright green eyes, She could almost feel them standing behind her. She dropped the stone quickly as if it burned, a startled scream escaping her lips the rest of the pebbles and shells falling forgotten into the water, disappearing under the surface.

Turning around wildly she saw no one but Clint running towards her from the beach, the water splashing wildly around his legs as he rushed over. "What's wrong?" He asked looking around her at the water seeing nothing to cause alarm. She clung to his shirt for a moment peeking through his arm towards the water. "…I…I thought I saw someone…It's nothing I'm fine." He gave her a skeptical look but didn't know what to tell her. "I'm fine I promise." She repeated. "Maybe we should go inside? Too much sun perhaps." She tugged at his hand and started walking to the beach after a moment. He followed behind her looking one more time over his shoulder at the water. The scar on his chest ached and he rubbed the spot through his shirt. He let Khaleesi pull him arm leading him towards the house. Yeah, too much sun…something like that.


	9. Chapter 9

(Authors note: Very happy you're enjoying the story, makes me extremely happy! As always I don't own characters. Just the joy I get by writing this! (: Rated for slight naughty smut and swearing. )

"Picture you're the Queen of Everything

Far as the eye can see under your command

I will be your guardian, while all is crumbling

I'll steady your hand." – The Fray, Never say Never.

Ch.9

It had started innocently enough. Khaleesi had noticed the way Clint watched as she sat Indian style on the kitchen table eating a small blood orange as he worked on maintaining his bow and set of blades. He had taken his position at the far end of the table where he could see the entire expanse of the room. The first time she caught him staring she pretended not to notice continuing to peel the rind off her snack, the juice dripping down her delicate hands. So when she saw him glance in her direction again she stuck her thumb inside her mouth sucking off the juice. It was a slow and painstaking gesture. She could practically feel his stare.

Clint narrowed his eyes and forced himself to look back down at his weapons; tapping his booted foot underneath the table he put one of his daggers into its sheath. He hadn't been sure before, but now he was positive. He'd created a monster. Khaleesi had been torturing him all morning. Today they had been supposed to be getting the estate ready, though the coming fall was weeks away they both knew the snow would return. Although the enchantments helped they still had to make sure the few horses on the property were fed and that they had enough wood to last the season.

He began dismantling his bow fully intending to restring it and check the distance, when she did it again. That pink mouth around her thumb sucking the juice from the orange that dripped down her hand and onto her wrist. He couldn't stay silent any longer. "Killing me little dove…" She had the nerve to appear surprised. It made him want to laugh in desperation. "Don't play coy Khaleesi you know damn well what you're doing to me." She smiled wide now. "And what pray tell am I doing to you?" She asked. Clint fought hard and lost to hide the grin on his face. "Keep it up little dove or I'll…" She interrupted him now one leg slipping out from under her. "Or you'll what?" He stood from his chair. "Alright that's it." He set down his bow and crossed the distance in a few quick strides but she was already off the table orange in hand running across the dining hall.

A peel of loud laughter could be heard as he grabbed her around the waist from behind scooping her up in his arms in one fluid motion. "You're a tease little dove, you're going to be the death of me." He said. She let her head rest against his shoulder as he cradled her. Offering him a slice he let her put it into his mouth. Chewing slowly he kissed her, her lips sticky. When she offered him another piece he shook his head. "I'd rather have something else." With that being said he hoisted her up and over his shoulder, causing her to laugh again he patted her backside and began walking down the hall.

There was something to be said for the strong appetite Clint had for Khaleesi. Even more to be said for her ability to match him kiss for kiss, touch for touch. Back against the headboard of the bed he controlled the situation carefully, his hands holding a firm grip on her hips. Her shoulders giving a delicate sway as she held her arms up in the air hands holding her hair back, fingers tangled in the heavy curls.

That familiar fire was building again, coiling in the pit of her stomach. He could tell this by the way her head craned back ever so slightly. Lips swollen from kissing she did a subconscious action that he loved so much. She bit down on her lower lip white teeth faintly visible. He watched her face as long as he could, the soft gasp as she suddenly gripped her own hair tighter telling him all he needed to know. The oblivion was swallowing her whole. He happily followed her; he would never hesitate to follow her into the dark.

She wasn't sure how long they had slept; the moon was high in the night sky nestled among the stars. She felt as if something had woken her but she couldn't tell what. Looking at Clint beside her he was fast asleep, lost in a heavy slumber. She smiled softly. She had worn him out. That pleasant ache still present she rubbed lightly at her bare stomach. Slipping from the bed she slipped on her silk nightgown and padded silently down the hall wishing to see if there were any strawberries left, perhaps a glass of water.

Not bothering to light a candle she could see her way from the bright moonlight, it cast long thick shadows across the marble floors. Once in the kitchen she did not find strawberries but was content to settle on a large peach. Taking a small kitchen knife she cut it from its pit and held the three slices in one hand, feeding herself with the other. Once she had eaten two of the four slices she set the rest down and went about finding a clean glass.

The only glass was on the very top shelf far from her reach, she stood on her tip-toes trying again. The glass gleamed in the moonlight as if taunting her. She huffed at this blowing a wayward curl from her face in annoyance. Well she thought this is typical, climbing up onto the wooden counter she reached up again her fingers finding purchase with the glass. Smiling she made to sit back down on the counter when a noise startled her she dropped the drinking glass and it caught the edge of the counter before shattering into a thousand pieces on the floor. She let out a quiet curse she had heard Clint utter many times before in such situations.

She stood ram rod straight on the counter, her hands frozen in place as she scanned the darkness. She knelt down slowly after a second of bated breath. Picking up the small kitchen knife she gripped it tightly. "Clint?" She called out quietly. There was no reply. She willed herself to be calm like Clint had taught her in their sessions. Fear would gain her nothing. Scanning the darkness she could swear she could see someone a tall figure out of the corner of her eye. But whenever she turned to look at it directly it vanished. Melting away in the background, she turned the blade in her hand slowly when a jar of pickled vegetables fell onto the floor. She yelped in fright and screamed a second time when the kitchen was suddenly bathed in light.

Clint stood in the doorway of the kitchen holding a lantern in his hand, his voice thick with sleep. "What the hell are you doing Khaleesi." He took into account the state of the kitchen, careful of his bare feet he stepped around the glass setting the lantern down on the counter. "Get down from there before you hurt yourself, what in god's name are you even doing up there…Why do you have a knife huh? Don't tell me your sleep walking." He took the knife from her tossing it in the sink. She looked at him with a confused expression mouth half open. "I was getting a snack I wanted strawberries but there weren't any and I was getting a glass of water when I heard something…I dropped my glass and I thought it was you but when I called out no one answered." She was rambling and he rubbed tiredly at his eyes trying to follow. "I thought I saw someone Clint!" She half shouted allowing him to help her down from the counter he carried her to a safe part of the floor.

He looked around the kitchen and took in the damage all the doors were locked, he knew that. All the windows shut. "Alright no more ghost stories before bed I knew I shouldn't have told you any of those goddamn things." She crossed her arms glaring at him. "Clint! It wasn't the stories…What knocked over that jar then huh?" She pointed at the shattered jar near the closed door. Clint walked over to it and looked at the shelf it had been on. It was tilted ever so slightly. He pointed to it and raised both his eyebrows as if to say See, perfectly explainable. She rolled her eyes at this and frowned at the ground. Maybe it was the stories, she thought. Clint walked back towards her meaning to lead her back to the bedroom. Hand on the small of her back. "I'll help you clean up this mess tomorrow, but right now we're going back to bed." He gave her a playful nudge in the direction of the hall grabbing the lantern as he made to leave.

As the light retreated from the kitchen and down the hall the room was once again bathed in darkness their voices becoming fainter as they created more distance. A tall shadow stood slowly from the corner of the room, it rose in height until it stretched into the ceiling. Glass crunching, grinding against the floor pale thin fingers reaching into the sink gripping the forgotten kitchen knife until its knuckles turned white. Neither Clint nor Khaleesi would remember in the morning that neither of them had put it back in its rightful place.

(Authors Note: Ooo, spooky things are happening. Does anyone have any suggestions? What if Khaleesi is pregnant? Anyone disagree to that possibility? Let me know I'd love feed back.)


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: (Dear Iwolf,) It's quite possible its Loki we will just have to wait and see. Rated for various things, swearing, romance, this chapter is going to focus a little more on Clint's jealousy towards Loki among other things. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R! I love to hear the feedback it's fueling my inspiration. Thor may be making an appearance as well!

"Help, I've done it again

I've been here many times before

Hurt myself again today

And the worst part is I have no one to blame but myself." –Sia, Breath me.

Ch. 10

The snow had begun to fall in slow lazy flakes as Clint walked up towards the barn dry leaves crunching beneath his boots. He hadn't spent much time near the barn since his stay here nearly a year ago. God He thought, an entire year had passed and it felt as if yesterday he had arrived. It had been the longest time he had ever spent in one place that he could vividly remember.

Opening the huge door to the barn he took a careful moment gazing inside before stepping over the threshold. It wasn't that the horses made him nervous still; just there was something about this building that made it seem spooky. He told himself it was all the horror movies he'd seen in his youth. He walked from stall to stall, four in all. Petting the soft noses of each large animal, making conversation with a few of them getting to the last stall that was empty he peeked over the lip of the door that came to his shoulders.

Only hay lay strewn about and he supposed they had one point intended to fill the space with another horse and decided against it. He vaguely wondered how they even got the animals here in the first place. Tapping the top of the door with the palm of his hand he made to leave the barn when he saw something engraved in the wood. It was runes of some sort. They swirled in high arches along the doors frame running his fingers along their design, almost Celtic looking letters in the middle. He looked down the row towards the other doors. They were all plain and unadorned. Huh he thought how strange. He'd ask Khaleesi about it later. Walking towards the doorway he waved his hand over his shoulder to the horses, not that they would say goodbye in return anyway.

That was when a light clicked in his mind and he turned on a sharp heel walking briskly to the empty stall again, he knelt down looking at the door again. He'd taken his fair share of Norse mythology in high school and though now thirty he still remembered some of it. The Celtic lettering on the door had spelled a name, and that name was of Loki's horse, the one rumored to be his son from the tales of the trickster's younger days. Clint wanted to rip the door off its hinges, hell burn the whole barn down. That fucker was everywhere it seemed, tucked into secret corners of the estate.

This wasn't the first time he had found anything either. He'd seen similar runes on certain corners of the property and at first had assumed they were markers for the estates enchantments. But the lines didn't match up with each other. With an irritating feeling beginning to manifest he'd walked the entire property and found nothing so out of the ordinary that it would cause suspicion.

A more obvious discovery had been the room that was full of old antique looking books. A writing desk with unused ink wells and stationary sat. He had asked Khaleesi why she never went in there, he pegged her for someone who loved to read. She'd simply shrugged a delicate shoulder giving him a strange expression that seemed more than a little evasive. She hadn't wanted to upset him he realized. Having taken a closer inspection of the room's contents he picked a random book off the shelf and found it was a guide to basic magic, teleportation. The decorum reeking of gold and green accents he'd shoved the book back in disgust and picked up the inkwell off the desk throwing it across the room.

Watching the black ink soak into the expensive rugs had given him little satisfaction. He was being childish he knew. But that didn't stop him, running his hands through his hair sticking his tongue against his canine tooth as he surveyed the room. He had to accept that this was going to happen. He had to of known he would find things like this. It wasn't such a strange concept if you got right down to it. It made sense that Loki would have had special touches added to her home he had been after all for all intensive purposes supposed to have moved in. Didn't mean Clint had to like one damn piece of that monster he found.

He scanned the shelves in the barn and found a large hammer used for removing nails in the old barn wood. Pulling at its hinges the door gave after a few well measured pulls. Once he'd successfully removed the door he picked it up and carried it out towards the tree line in the back. Setting it carefully against a large pine he stood back admiring his work. He had ever intention to use it as firewood. Let the fucker burn he thought.

Making the final repairs to little things in the estate hadn't taken very long at all. The shelving in the kitchen being the first thing on his list, he'd taken short breaks unable to truly stay away from Khaleesi long. But she'd shooed him away claiming she felt tired today and wished to be lazy as he put it. Wearing one of his long shirts that was more of a dress on her short frame she'd laid down on the chase lounge in the den near the fire. He'd kissed her forehead checking for a fever and found none. Writing it off as nothing serious he'd put a sheep's skin blanket over her noting she was breathing evenly before he even left the room.

It had to be later then midday by the time Khaleesi woke. She could hear heavy footfalls approaching from the hallway. She was pleasantly and slightly embarrassed to find it was Thor. She must look a fright she thought as he grinned at her walking up to her he made a motion that she need not rise.

"Lady Khaleesi! You look lovely this first day of Winter." He seemed to be trying not to shout. Clint must have told him she wasn't feeling well. How sweet she mused.

"Hello my Grace, you've parted from your important duties as King to pay us a special visit?"

Thor nodded as he sat down on the chase beside her. He noted the attire she wore and he had to smile at the young girl. Asgardian or not, a man knew when something was marked for ownership. He decided to playfully tease her. "What an interesting clothing choice Lady Khaleesi…It suits you well." She blushed crimson at his remark and he had to laugh out loud now. "Fret not, I only jest. Clint was honest with me upon my arrival. You have nothing to fear from me on this matter. I find myself happy for you both. After my brothers mistakes I daresay healing is in order." She nodded wordlessly at this statement. She hadn't known the breath she'd been holding in regards to this matter until it had been resolved. Part of her had worried Thor would arrive one day and explain to them that this was not to happen, that he would have to send Clint away.

Thor tilted his head knowing something else was on her mind and in his short time as King he did not pretend to possess any more wisdom then he did when he began. He reached beneath his cloak now and produced a large flat box. "I come bearing gifts from the All-Father and mother. They were most amused at this concept of Christmas that is soon to arrive. My companion on Midgard explained the joyous occasion to me." He explained noting she seemed confused at how he knew. He patted the gift carefully on top. "My mother Frigga had explained to me it is important that you wait until the exact night of Christmas to open it. Frigga is a mysterious person sometimes with her reasoning due to her vision I suppose."

Khaleesi nodded once more. "Please tell them we are grateful for their gift and that I wish all the happiness and good health to them." Thor smiled again setting the gift down upon the low table. He knew it was not his place but he felt compelled. "Lady Khaleesi forgive me if this causes you distress but I've been visiting my brother, he has asked about your welfare and although it is as my companion Jane says 'too little to late' he claims he is sorry." Khaleesi felt her hands clench into fists. This topic made her stomach twist in a painful knot. "You are right my grace this topic does indeed cause me distress…I would ask you very kindly to tell him nothing. Your lady is quite right, it is too late for such sentiment, and please do not mention this to Clint."

Thor raised an eyebrow at her response. Jane had told him not to say anything to young woman, but his weak sentiment as his brother so eloquently phrased it made him say it anyway. Despite his best efforts to remain cross and angry with Loki he was still his brother. Blood or no blood, part of Thor would always crave the belief his brother could change, that he was not within his right mind.

He nodded now and stood slowly. "My apologies Lady Khaleesi, forget I mentioned anything. Now if you will forgive me I must be leaving. This visit is indeed a short and quick one. The snow is falling and if I don't leave now I dare say I will be spending the entire season. Be well Khaleesi." Thor placed a warm hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. She watched him exit the room and she began to rub her temple, a headache was forming there slowly. She looked on the package with curiousness. She could only assume the gift was out of polite guilt. She had been after all their future daughter in law. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders now walking out of the den in search of Clint.

She found him in the kitchen making supper, everything smelled wonderful and she hopped up on the counter to watch him. He got to a good stopping point and stood between her legs taking her face in his hands he looked her in the eyes. "You feel better little dove? I told Thor not to go in there shouting like an animal." She smiled kissing his lips "He was very polite and I dare say quiet. And to answer your first question, yes I feel better a tiny headache." She pinched her fingers together to emphasis her point. "But I think I'm just hungry I haven't eaten all day." He seemed to accept her answer and turned back to their food.

Clint had asked Thor about the rune markers he'd found on the property but the god had not known anything about them, stating he would inquire with his father on their construction and use. He had told the archer not to pay much heed to them. So he tried his best to do just that. He wanted to focus on Khaleesi, on his gift he had asked Thor to get him. The thunder god had promised it would arrive on Christmas morning, despite the heavy snow fall.

(Authors note: The plot thickens…Another chapter Is on it's way today I promise!)


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Trouble in Paradise… (rated for violence and what not)

Ch. 11

With more time this year Khaleesi had been able to work on her gift to Clint at her own pace. His limited amount of clothing was dwindling and certain articles had seen better days. He would never openly complain but his jacket was poorly lacking. She'd taken it upon herself to make him a new one. It was closer to Asgardian styles but she knew he wouldn't mind. It would hit him just above the hip lined with warm wool. It's color a dark almost black hue.

She'd taken to working on it while he was sleeping to help keep it a mystery, he tried numerous times to be sneaky and find out what his present was early. She'd slapped his hands playfully and sent him on his way as he attempted to peek in the doorway of their room. Working until it was much too late she yawned against the back of her hand, sewing needle pinched between her forefinger and thumb. Stretching her back it gave a sharp ache.

A hot bath would be a wonderful end to her evening she thought as she rubbed her hand into the small of her back. Thinking she would ask Clint to find her a more comfortable chair to do her sewing in tomorrow. He had gone to bed not long ago and she found him sleeping already as she walked through their chambers to grab her long night gown. Testing the water with her fingertips before getting in she gave a contented sigh at how the hot water felt against her skin. The tub was large enough for two people and deep enough that sitting on the bottom the water came up to her chin. Dunking underneath the water she held her breath and opened her eyes gazing up at the collection of lanterns hanging above the tub, sending splintered shards of light in every direction. She enjoyed the weightless feeling it brought. Suddenly she saw a figure walk beside the edge of the tub. Rising up she wiped the water from her eyes. "Clint…" She said blinking her eyes. There was no reply and Khaleesi frowned. She could see the entire expanse of the bath, turning her head over each shoulder she saw no one.

Oh well, the light must be playing tricks on me, she concluded. Laying back she put her arms on the lip of the tub feeling the cool air evaporate the water on the skin or her arms and face. She closed her eyes and let herself relax. She could hear the owl outside in the tree's hooting its eerie call.

The water relaxed her tight muscles and lulled her into a faint sleep the scent of the lavender bath salts hanging in the air. Khaleesi felt the faint sensation of fingertips ghosting through her wet hair, trailing to the side of her neck pressing ever so lightly. Giving a soft moan she smiled eyes remaining shut. "Don't stop that feels good." The fingers continued their menstruations massaging her temples and sliding down her neck touching her shoulders with a firm grip. Her hand come up feeling the hand against her face taking a loose hold on their wrist.

When she touched the wrist the firm touch softened and stilled, as if waiting for something. The mirrored ceiling above the tub cast the shards of light from the lanterns down across the floor in haphazard shapes and patterns, its stained glass leaving blue and green spots on the floor. The reflection harbored secrets, the hand stroking her shoulder was streaked in grime. The fingers long and free of calloused marks, it was connected to a leanly muscled forearm and bicep. Ivory skin, smeared with dirt.

Khaleesi let go of the wrist and let her hand fall into the water eyes drifting open slowly for just a moment. She stared sleepily towards the open doorway. The broad shoulders connected with the arm in question lay bare and held painful looking wounds. Streaks of burns flaring across the chest and neck having yet to heal and finally a curious head tilted to the side. Mouth set in a firm hardened expression. Emerald green eyes sending a heated gaze downward, his eyes widened at the sound of her voice again. "I had a dream last night Clint, I forgot to tell you…" her voice trailed off as she let her eyes close. "There was a child…with beautiful dark hair and he had such a sweet.." her voice cut out as the hand gripped her throat so suddenly she jerked upwards. It squeezed with such force she thought the fingers would pierce her flesh.

No noise escaped her throat; her lungs could find no purchase. The water splashing out the sides of the oval shaped tub as she thrashed adding force behind the feeling of being lifted up in the air like a rag doll. The floor rushing up to meet her as she was slammed down coughing raggedly and sputtering up water she laid on her stomach trying to get her bearings. She looked up as she took big gulping breaths of air. "Clint…Cint….CLINT!" She finally was able to scream. The lanterns above the tub swayed from side to side above her. The only evidence on the floor beside her, the muddy foot prints near the tub, she found she needn't scream long.

Clint was dreaming he was standing on the beach the sun still a distant memory beneath the horizon he could hear the gulls crying sharply. The wind picked up and bit sharply against his cheeks. Why was he out here? He didn't remember coming outside. Distantly in the wind he could hear a scream, straining to hear it over the waves he looked up in the direction of the house. After a moment he could hear his name. It was faint at first and then it rose into full volume as he shot up in the bed. He was awake and half way down the hall before he knew what he was doing. He heard the voice again. "Clint! Clint!" Drawn out and ragged sounding. He was running at a dead sprint before he heard it a third.

When he reached her he wasted no time in sweeping her up off the floor looking around the room and seeing nothing. She clung to him desperately voice hiccupping. "There's…The...Someone…He here" Clint took a slow cautious step backwards. His sharp eyes looking for anything out of the ordinary as he finally turned and left the bathroom. "Clint…Did ..you hear me? There's someone here." She said her voice growing more strength. He made his steps quicker. "I heard you Khaleesi." He ground out through his teeth. No shit someone was here, he thought angrily.

When they reached their chambers he set her down on the bed bunching up the comforter around her, she'd begun to shiver her lips trembling. "Are you hurt?" He said holding her face in his hands. She shook her head yes then no. "I don't know…I don't " He pushed his lips into a hard thin line. "Stay right here do you understand me? Do not leave this room no matter what okay? Even if you hear me call out to you….I will come back. I promise." Clint grabbed his knife off the bedside table. He ignored her shouts as he ran out of the room and out of her sight.


	12. Authors Note

Just a quick message, firstly thank you to everyone whose been reading and reviewing the story that means a lot to hear the feedback. Secondly I'm taking suggestions for a plot twist on a few things. What is the package that Thor dropped off? and should Khaleesi's dream she tells Loki be a possible vision of the future? Let me know!

Next Chapter, Loki makes his debut short but sweet!


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: (Shorter chapter this time, but Loki makes his debut. Looking for suggestions on a plot twist, what should the gift be that Frigga and The All-Father sent Khaleesi? Is Khaleesi's dream really a vision of the future? You decided! Let me know what you think)

"As your bony fingers close around me

Long and spindly death becomes me

Heaven can you see what I see?"-

Depeche Mode, Dream on.

Ch.12

Loki collapsed onto the stone floor of his cell with gasping wheezing breathes he coughed until he nearly vomited what little contents he had left in his stomach. He screamed into the blackness of his confines palms of his hands sweeping across the dirty floor. He'd over estimated what it would cost him to teleport his clone. He had gotten greedy in his pursuit of his would be wife.

He had only meant to watch her, get a moment alone without that meddling mortal always at her side. Of all the petty humans for his brother to send he had to pick _that _one. Rolling onto his side Loki tried to ease the pain tearing through his skull. He felt as if the bones in his body had been rearranged. He had been foolish to let his emotions get the best of him. He should have simply left when she was still unaware of his presence. Oh but the way she had looked so peaceful and leaned into his touch he had allowed himself to be seduced by the temptation of feeling more. He would not make that mistake again.

His anger bristled like fire against his skin, her words echoing in his ears. A child, a child! A simple dream or not it had caused his rage to boil over. Locked in this cell and enduring his punishment was beginning to take its toll. He had grown very tired very quickly of his father's idea of repentance. And his brother's visits were not helping. That lumbering oaf thought if he sat there outside the cell long enough Loki would find it in his heart to change. He knew now his brother would eventually hear of his antics. The archer would no doubt be scouring the estate for him, bent on murderous vengeance, and when he failed to find the trickster he would be run to Thor and seek his help.

He'd begun to suspect that Barton was catching on to his little visits; he'd caught the human patrolling the property in the evenings and early dawn. The runes that had been placed on the property during its construction had done exactly as he had planned. Of course that was more than a lifetime ago and his original intention had been to only amplify his power to allow him faster teleportation. But with the stripping of his magic it had changed purposes. He was skilled enough to use its low frequency to channel himself in a weak form for small amounts of time. He may have been without his original powers but he was still a god. The only problem was if he used too much physical energy to transport his corporal form he could kill himself.

He had done almost that.

Loki shifted onto his back, tomorrow when the punishments began again he would pay quite dearly for his over indulgence. A strange part of him felt oddly remorseful towards his actions it was a sensation he was quite unaccustomed to acknowledging. The way the fear had crept into her eyes, the horrible way she had cried out. He had never been one to harm women, but he found himself not in his right mind when he thought upon the way things had transpired for him.

He still felt scorned from his brothers last visit, he had been oddly quiet and when he had asked him of her welfare he had simply stated she wished not to tell him. Ha! She told him to say nothing? No doubt Barton had filled her head with this laughable idea of rebelliousness. The archer was overstepping his boundaries. He was sorely mistaken if he thought that his actions would go unanswered.

He had to act quickly, he wanted his magic fully restored and out of this disgusting pit hole. If change is what they wanted then he would change. No one ever said he had to mean it. It was time they started treating him the way he deserved and he had every intention of making Barton pay dearly for his trespassing.

Closing his eyes he forced himself to lie still he could hear the rats scuttling about in the corners. All at once smiling to himself in the darkness. Let Barton grow weak in his temporary heaven; let him seek solace in what did not belong to him.

Loki knew exactly how to torture him, slowly and intimately in every way he feared. He just had to be patient.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: ( Rated for Swearing, semi graphic smut, and some long awaited sweet moments) Read and Review Please!

Ch. 14

"'I was a little girl  
Alone in my little world  
Who dreamed of a little home for me.  
I played pretend between the trees,  
And fed my houseguests bark and leaves,  
And laughed in my pretty bed of green. How could I have known?"

Priscilla Ahn- Dream

What was he supposed to do, how could he tell her he couldn't fight what he couldn't see. Clint was at a loss as he stood on the disturbed soil near one of the rune markers. The devil was always in the details and this devil was right in his backyard. The sun was beginning to rise and he shouldered the ax he'd carried up the small hill. Once he had determined Loki was not inside the estate any longer, at least he hoped the bastard wasn't. He had set about finding something, anything he thought he could break apart the markers with. They were circular rough cut stone carvings with the familiar Celtic designs etched on their surface. About the size of a soccer ball, five in total at conflicting points of the property. It ironically formed a fist. Five fingers stretching their power over them. Clint could feel the pressure of that grip and he didn't like it.

Raising it up he felt the heft of the ax in his hands and he rotated it a few times. This was as good of an idea as any. He didn't want to admit he was grasping at straws. But what else could they do? This choice could very well cut off the enchantments to the estate but that didn't concern Clint as much as he thought it might have a few days ago. Before he knew Loki was using the runes as his own personal back door. He could handle finding meat for the winter months they'd kept up a good stock pile. The kitchen was full of jarred vegetables and fruits. Soon the snows would come in heavy and thick. Blocking any passage by boat in the waters and any travel along the island would cumbersome if not non-existent.

It would be a long time before Thor could return, and if Loki wanted to start a war then he was going to make it as hard as possible for him to navigate on their playing field. He wasn't going to lie down and die. It troubled him to think no one in the kingdom had realized the trickster was able to do what he had been doing for seemingly months now. If this was the trouble Loki could cause without his magic, it pained him to think of the chaos he could start with it fully restored.

This development couldn't have come at a worse, and yet sadly better time. He wondered just how long Loki had been spying on them, on Khaleesi without anyone knowing. It troubled him to think just how much the god knew of their lives, personal attachment was a hazardous thing at the best of times. His life as an S.H.I.E.L.D agent and beyond had taught him this all too well. You didn't need a gun, or a blade to threaten someone. To twist them in ways they never knew they could bend. Raising the ax above his head Clint narrowed his gaze and brought the ax down in one swift motion. No one was going to twist his love for her; he wasn't anyone's puppet, not anymore. The ax connected in one solid swing lodging in the center of the stone. He dislodged the ax head and raised it again bringing it down with a loud grunting strike. It crumbled in three large chunks at this and he didn't stop until it was completely broken off the pedestal. That fucker was officially cut off. One down, four to go.

Clint had come to the conclusion long ago that he would do his best to never lie to Khaleesi, she deserved better and he wasn't going to treat her with indifference to what was happening around them. So when he returned to the house, he sat down beside her on the bed the blankets wrapped around her only her small face and her elegant fingers clutching the edges were visible. Any other time he would have commented how cute she looked. They would have time for compliments later.

Eyes puffy from crying he took a calloused thumb and rubbed the moisture away from her cheek. She sniffed loudly and no one said anything for a long time until she finally broke the silence. "I thought he was you…he was touching my neck…my face before…before he. I should have known better I shouldn't have been so stupid." Until now Clint hadn't thought she may blame herself. He frowned at her, forcing her chin up to meet his eyes. "Hey, don't you say that. You couldn't have known that would happen. It shouldn't be your responsibility to know. None of us knew he was here, I should have known if anyone. I've dealt with Loki before…I'm not going to lie to you Khaleesi, we need to be prepared for what he may do. He's pissed off thinks I'm impeding on his territory he's very accustomed to getting what he wants, any way he wants. I've destroyed his little back door to us but I don't think it will stop him from eventually finding us again…" He had tried to keep his voice level and even. But he could see a degree of fear begin to creep into her eyes.

Khaleesi let his words slowly seep in and digest in her heart, she supposed up until now she had allowed herself to be naïve, to grow comfortable in their life and ignore the possible dangers that lurked in the shadows. When she had prayed to the gods to deliver her a fate worth living, she had thought there was no price heavy enough, no pound of flesh she wouldn't pay. Perhaps the gods thought it humorous to play games with her. For they were collecting their debt now and she felt a sense of urgency to its song she would not yield to them, she would pay her debt on her own terms. The consequences be damned. She let the blanket drop around her shoulders onto the bed and she wrapped her arms around Clint's neck her hand touching the back of his head.

She pressed herself close to him and he could feel the heat of her body even through his shirt. Her bare breasts against his chest and as if in silent agreement he pulled her lower body towards him lifting her up by her hips allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist in one quick motion. She kissed him slow and long with a measured breath. When she pulled back they kept their foreheads resting against the other lips parted. Then she did something that made him come undone. She darted the tip of her tongue against his lower lip, quick and hot. He gave a low moan, hand desperate to pull to her closer.

He found their roles reversed, she urged him to lift his arms up peeling his shirt up and over his head. He welcomed her fiery demeanor his little dove wanted control. He would give her whatever she wanted. There was a desperate sort of sense to their touches, a needy sense of strength in their kisses; he could understand her craving for ownership. She was proving a point to him. He was the only man who would make her feel like this. Quiver and writhe with desire like this. His hands on the sides of her face he could feel the heat of her skin, jaw and cheek bones beneath his fingers.

Pushing him back onto the bed her hip dug into his belt buckle thought she ignored the discomfort, because it wasn't there for long and soon time meant nothing and all the world fell away in a primal haze of skin and teeth. Clint would give her anything she asked, if she wanted the sun and the moon and the stars he would find a way. If Loki wanted to watch them burn, he would have to burn them together. As they lay there hours later Clint could feel her cool lips kiss his eyelids, willing sleep to find him. He pulled her tighter into his arms. He would not lie down and die. Not when he had a love like this.

The winter this season was not so harsh and unchanging as it had seemed before, despite the feet of heavy snow and crisp cold air. Khaleesi sank down to her knees in the snow, bundled up in several layers of clothing, her cheeks flush with color, laughter like bells in the air as she struggled to pull herself up. Clint reached over and pulled her up by one arm with ease. She had convinced him to get up before the sun rose to look for their Christmas tree, the snow untouched and sparkling despite the lack of moonlight. It was surreal looking and he felt strangely excited to be the first to disturb the landscape.

He helped her along the more steady areas and it wasn't long before they found a suitable tree, eager to get inside Clint cut it down and he drug the tree along the top of the snow the trip back seeming to take less time than it took for them to find the tree in the first place. This year the decorations were of a higher caliber then the first. Khaleesi had made miniature wooden carvings out of driftwood and oak. Little versions of humming birds and fish, a dragon fly. It had taken her many weeks most of the spring. Clint had even made one this year; it had been a long time since he attempted to make something like this. He'd decided on a dire wolf, It was semi crude looking but he never pretended to be a great artist. He had presented it to her with a grin. Khaleesi had a tendency to humor him through many things but this time she had the decency to laugh with good nature when he had handed it to her exclaiming it was by far his greatest work.

He helped her hang the ornaments on the higher branches and let her work on the lower half of the tree. They had already had dinner had their special dinner having kept it rather simple. Clint had had deer and roasted potatoes that Khaleesi had made. She however had stuck to a simpler plate of greens and strawberries that she ate in a slow manner that stained her lips and fingers in a way that made Clint hold her gaze and interrupt their meal by stealing kisses from her. When he offered her a bite from his plate which she normally never declined she shook her head claiming the taste of meat made her stomach turn. He had frowned at this but gave it little thought. She was entitled to change her mind.

The following night when it came time to exchange gifts she had proudly presented his to him, it was quite a bit larger than his gift last year, and heavier. He pretended to shake it as if any noise it produced would divulge to him its contents. He was surprised to find a quite handsome winter jacket it must have taken her all year to make it. Soft pale wool lined the garment and the outside was thick and warm. It certainly wasn't his Columbian brand snow jacket but he liked this one much more. It would allow him to move more quietly because of its fabric. He was happy to find it had a hood.

He tried it on for her and he found it fit perfectly he never knew how she got it so perfectly every time she made him clothing. But he was grateful for it. He sat back down on the floor with her beside the fire carefully removing his new jacket and folding it back into its wrappings for safe keeping. He pointed towards the tree and said "You didn't see your present did you?" She looked up at the base of the tree seeing nothing. She twisted in her sitting place and still could see nothing. "I don't see any package Clint…" He smiled now at her words. "You gotta look closer Khali." She got up now scanning the tree carefully with her lavender eyes. It took her a few seconds but she finally found it. A small hand carved wooden box made of oak. She plucked it out of the branches it was nestled in and settled back down on the floor beside Clint. She simply stared at it for a time until Clint spoke "Go ahead Khali open it." She nodded finally and opened it slowly.

Lying inside the box was a small silver band adorned with a single shimmering purple stone. She felt her heart clench and didn't know what to do. He reached out and took both her hands in his the box still in hers. "Khali…do you understand what the ring is, what it means." She met his gaze and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "Yes…yes I do." His smile grew and he took the box from her and the ring out of the box. "Is this something you'd want?" She returned his smile now nodding her head. "Very much so, more then you could imagine." He placed the ring on her finger as she spoke and he leaned in giving her a long and possessive kiss. "Good because _He_ can't have you…Not now."


	15. Chapter 15

(Authors Note: So the Plots getting thicker, Clint's certainly doing what he can to protect Khalieesi, We will have to see what happens…Oh and if you could see any one of the other Avengers come there who would it be?)

Ch. 15

Clint could still remember the look on Thor's face that morning in the kitchen it seemed like a lifetime ago. The thunder god's brows had risen and he had simply listened to the archers request and instructions. Clint had asked if he wanted him to write them down just in case, Thor had shaken his head. "How long have you been planning this my friend?" Clint had looked at him with a steady and even gaze. "Long enough." Thor had been unable to keep the smile from tugging at the corners of his mouth. Clint told him under no certain terms would he hesitate to kick his ass if he failed to deliver the ring as promised. He'd assured him that he would be able to send such a small item without the need of traveling there himself it would just take time.

He had rolled his eyes at Thor's request of announcing the engagement to his follow team mates back on earth, he didn't know why but he felt conflicted by the idea. He wasn't the same man he was when he left. He had never given it much thought about telling the others much of anything regarding his new life. He knew there would be some strong opinions. He could just hear Starks snarky comments now. He didn't give a damn what the billionaire thought. He found himself squirming more at the idea of Natasha knowing. He'd like to think she would accept it and embrace Khaleesi but relationships were never something they had wanted to discuss with one another so he had no idea. Not that he ever planned on the two women meeting. They couldn't be more different.

After a long moment he had groaned loudly, feigning annoyance with Thor. The god knew better. "Fine fine, But keep this to yourself in your neck of the woods…course that gate keeper of yours probably knows already." That was another thing Clint had been wondering. Thor's answer intrigued him. "The gate keeper can see many things; the island however is not one of them. He will know of the gift you are requesting only once I acquire it." Interesting he thought, that explained a good many things to him.

Now he lay in bed his back against the broad headboard as Khaleesi lay beside him, her back against his chest as she admired the ring on her finger with a soft smile. He kissed her knuckles on her free hand. "If I didn't know any better Id think you liked that thing." She smiled wider if it were possible. "I do not simply like it Clint Barton, I Love it…I love you." Her voice quieter towards the end saying the last part with more conviction then he needed to believe such a declaration. It was the first time he had heard her say such a thing. Kissing the side of her head he lingered there feeling her pulse tap against his closed mouth. He said nothing, he didn't have to.

It was somewhere near dawn, but not quite. Still the middle of the night and pitch dark when Khaleesi sat up in bed, she had felt panicked as if she had forgotten a lit candle or a boiling kettle unattended. For a moment she thought she heard something in the darkness and she made to wake Clint before she could bring herself to nudge him she told herself to stop being silly. They had had no incidents since he had destroyed the rune markers. She wasn't beyond the thought of the possibilities but she refused to be ruled by fear every time she heard something go bump in the night.

When she was certain she had just been dreaming she tried to go back to sleep but failed unable to fall back asleep, she had a sudden urge for strawberries. She touched Clint's shoulder whispering to him "Clint…Are you awake?" He mumbled something unintelligible. She nudged him harder this time. "I can't sleep; will you go get me strawberries?" He rubbed at his eyes now more awake then before but not by much. "What, again Khali? Go back to sleep little dove…its way too damn early to be awake." He made a weak attempt to pull her back under the covers and she fought against the grip. "Fine I'll go myself." Sliding out of the bed she was halfway across the room when she heard his voice call out to her. "You take more than five minutes Khali I'm coming after you, I'm serious." She nodded in response before realizing he couldn't see her face. "Alright, five minutes I promise."

Khaleesi was smarter this time around on her trip to the kitchen, bringing a large lantern with her to light the way. She would not make the same mistake twice. On the return trip back from the kitchen her bowl of strawberries in hand she stopped mid stride as she passed through the den. Holding the lantern high she squinted spotting something on the dining room table. It was the package Thor had brought weeks ago. She had forgotten all about it. Perhaps that was what had woken her she tried to reason; her mind was trying to remind her. Thor had said there were strict instructions to wait to open the gift until this very day. She had not cared before as to its importance but now she was more than a little curious.

Setting the lantern on the table and the bowl of fruit beside it she set the package in her lap and began to open it, peeling away the layers of fine parchment. It wasn't an overly large box big enough that she could wrap her arms around it's width but not so tall she could not see over it.

She had to set the box down on the floor in order to pull out its contents, her finger tips touched a cool bumpy surface and she flinched. Confused at its texture she pulled the box closer to the light and reached in again. This time she pulled the item gently into the light. It was a dress, and not just any dress. It had delicate almost transparent floral white lace cap sleeves on the shoulders and the lace continued down the length of the dress which had beautiful clusters of small pearls and shimmering crystals that had the appearance of diamonds forming swirling designs of flowers and she could see even a small honey bee sewn in the smallest pearls she had ever seen on one of the lace petals. Everything was so intercut. The dress felt heavy in her hands and it was clearly made by an extremely talented seamstress.

Standing up with the dress against herself she tested it's length and found it would be rather form fitting, flaring out towards the bottom which had a rather long train which was only the transparent lace after the solid white silk underskirt ended. The theme of lace and pearl flowers continued on the train and she felt as if she would cry it was such a beautiful gift. How sweet and wonderful it was for the Queen to send such a gift, Khaleesi would not be her marrying into her family but she still felt the desire to grant her such a treasure. She swayed from side to side to silent music and hugged the dress to her body thinking to herself how curious it was that the Queen should think to send her such a thing before Clint even asked her to marry him. It occurred to her then that it was common for the Queen to have visions of the future, how she would never tell anyone of what she saw for fear they would try to alter the future because she was never certain if it would come to be.

She sat back down in the chair cautious of her beautiful wedding gown she went to fold it neatly back into its box when the light from the lantern caught something in the bottom of the box. She frowned thinking perhaps there was more to the dress, a veil perhaps. Reaching down she grasped the item and pulled it up into the light. Her heart stopped. It was an angelic looking garment for a child it was something for a new born akin to a christening gown for a boy or girl. It was no doubt made by the same talented seamstress as her gown. It too was a rich creamy white color and had small shells sewn into it's collar and hem.

She nearly jumped out of her chair in fright when Clint's voice began calling out to her in the hallway. Before she could stop herself she shoved the tiny garment underneath her gown and out of sight. Suddenly terrified to show Clint, she didn't want to scare him. If the Queens vision was wrong it would be confusing for him, children were not something he had ever mentioned wanting or seemed to really be interested in. She would have to breach the subject on her own before enlightening him to the Queens bold present.

He rounded the corner and held up his own lantern, "Khaleesi that was more like twenty minutes what are you doing sitting in the dark?" She smiled at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry love, I remembered Thor brought me this package when he visited and he said to open it today…It's from the All-Mother Frigga." Clint drew closer to see what was in her hands. "It's a wedding gown, Clint she had it specially made for me isn't that wonderful." Khaleesi held it up with pride against her chest and Clint nodded his head in appreciation. He knew Thor had dropped off that package weeks ago. Long before anyone should have known about the ring. When she convinced Clint she would be along shortly she watched him retreat back towards the bedroom. When she was sure he was out of sight she took the hidden garment and bit her lower lip struggling to think of where to hide it. She set her gown back into its box and went to the only room she knew Clint would not go into, the library. She went straight to the desk and pulled open the first drawer on the right hand side. Placing it inside gently she'd shut the drawer. She would tell him about it soon she promised herself, as soon as she was certain.

((Authors Note: Here's an idea of what the gown looks like, hopefully this link works.

. ?productID=b57e8bcc-38b6-48a9-a824-fce1a7663273&categoryID=b09c3e56-c489-4883-b875-9bc72bf52bd1&pg=1&colorId1=


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note: (( Special guest appearing in this chapter, and more secrets revealed, Rated for the usual swearing, romance and what not, may be uncomfortable moments you have been warned, Enjoy!))

Ch.16

A few days had turned into a few weeks and Khaleesi could still not bring herself to mention the All-Mothers gift to Clint. She had never kept anything from him before and it brought an uncomfortable tightness to her chest. They had decided the wedding would happen at the estate, on the first clear day. Thor had managed to send word that he would be visiting soon and bringing a surprise with him. Khaleesi had found that particular piece of news interesting. Clint however had given the hand written letter an irritated frown and exclaimed he did not like surprises.

Khaleesi had not been certain before, but as she neared the kitchen the following evening and came close enough to smell the rabbit simmering in the pot she felt her stomach lurch. She stopped dead in her tracks and held the back of her hand against her mouth. Taking slow steady breaths she made to continue on her way. Another breath and she was turning on her heel grabbing her skirts in one hand and covering her mouth with the other.

She barely was able to turn on the water of the tub fast enough to drown out the sound of her retching. When she was certain she could empty her stomach no more she flushed her mouth with water from the running facet. Patting a clean towel against her mouth she looked at herself in the mirror. She did not look so different she thought though she was quite certain now. She leaned up against the sink and she gathered her thoughts. Out of nowhere it seemed she could hear Thor's booming voice calling out to her and Clint from somewhere near the Den. Panic gripped her and all she could think was. _Now, Now you come? _ She wanted nothing more than to crawl beneath the covers of their bed and hide.

Knowing that was not the proper thing to do she forced herself to find some sense of composure. Picking up her comb she gave a few forceful brush strokes to her long hair working out the rebellious curls. Her hands nervously fretting over her dress calming her features she exited the bath and walked briskly towards the den. What met her there was quite the surprise indeed. Thor stood in the den a smile reaching his eyes and he threw open his arms in greeting. "Lady Khaleesi! Congratulations are in order I dare say. I was most pleased when Clint expressed his desire to wed you." Khaleesi had thought she could keep her features cool and steady but she heard little of what Thor had to say. Her gaze was set on the guest he had brought with him.

A petit woman stood beside Thor she wore strange clothing, it had the same air about it as the ones Clint had arrived in. She could only assume the woman came from his world. She wore tight fitting dark washed jeans with leather boots and a bright red top with a black winter jacket. Gloves still on her hands, the woman removed her hat exposing her curls that were color of mulberries a dark rich burgundy it was cut in a fashionable style Khaleesi was unfamiliar with, short and close to her face. She was very beautiful.

The other thing that struck her was the bag the other woman was holding; clearly she meant to stay for quite some time. Khaleesi wasn't sure how she felt about that. She made herself smile though as she did not wish to be rude. This woman had traveled a very long way to see Clint. Khaleesi gave a proper greeting of a short bow to Thor and then balanced awkwardly on one her toes as she became confused on how to greet the mortal woman. She didn't need to worry too long because the woman seemed to sense her nervousness and she smiled in a friendly way. "Oh no don't worry, you don't have to bow or anything…It's nice to meet you I'm Natasha Romanoff a friend of Clint's we're team mates actually." Natasha figured that was as good of an introduction as it was going to get.

When Thor had visited Jane awhile ago he had happily relayed his most recent interaction with Clint. He had gladly explained in detail as to what was taking place. To say the others had been surprised was an understatement. They thought he was crazy to have left in the first place though Natasha could see the offers appeal, and better than anyone she had known his reasons for accepting. Clint had been through enough to last a lifetime and if given the same opportunity she was not so sure she wouldn't accept herself.

Stark had instantly exploded in a tirade of reasons this was a terrible idea, and how she herself must be ready to burst with jealousy. Natasha had given him a quiet glare before explaining in a crystal clear tone that there had never been nor would there ever be a "thing" with Clint. They were team mates and that was it. She could never understand how men always assumed a woman was jealous when her male friend found love. She cared more about the type of ammunition she used than the type of woman her friend was engaged to.

But in Natasha's opinion Clint had very refined taste, he wasn't a man of many words and they had seen their fair share of brutal warfare but he knew a nice thing when he saw it. She had quickly studied the young woman as she came in and she could see what Clint saw when he looked at her. She was very fae like in her appearance, a delicate sense of fragility about her. But she would stand by Clint, and that was what mattered most.

She had asked Thor if it was possible for her to return with him next time he came for a visit. She wanted to see Clint and maybe be there for the wedding. Thor had instantly found the idea a wonderful thing and eagerly consented to taking her. Now here she was, in another realm waiting to congratulate her team mate.

Khaleesi felt better at the woman's introduction and smiled in return. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Natasha…Clint has told me many stories of your times together in Midgard." Natasha looked to Thor now slapping the Thunder gods arm playfully. "Ah ha! Stark owes me twenty bucks I knew Clint would tell her about the team." Khaleesi couldn't help but laugh at the red heads words. Clint had told her briefly about his other team mates and some of the more exciting missions he had been on. She had heard the name Stark before. Her only memory of it being Clint explaining to her the man was an ass. The air in the room instantly felt lighter now and she was about to explain she had no idea where Clint had gotten off to when the man himself rounded the corner.

Clint had thought he'd heard Khaleesi headed to the kitchen but when she failed to enter he grew worried. She'd been acting strangely lately and he'd been hesitant to question her. As he left the kitchen he could have sworn he heard Thor. So when he entered the den he stopped dead in his tracks. A grin broke out of his face before he could stop himself he had picked Natasha up off the ground and gave her a huge bear hug. The fellow assassin seemed less than thrilled with the tight hug but none the less happy to see the man. "Tasha! Oh shit I can't believe you came…Thor didn't say who he was bringing. It's good to see you…You throw up at the bridge?" He added the last part with a jab to the woman's shoulder as he set her down. Natasha narrowed her eyes as if to say Please don't mention that. It only made Clint laugh harder.

He hadn't realized how much he had missed a familiar face, or maybe it was just Natasha. He risked a glance in Khaleesi's direction and found the other woman was fine, she looked happy to see him with his friend. It eased any concern he may have had, it had never occurred to him to wonder if Khaleesi was a jealous woman. Soon enough everyone was sitting in the kitchen near the island, an informal setting for an unplanned dinner party both men drinking ale. Natasha couldn't help but notice Khaleesi had barely touched her food. She had sipped her own glass of wine and taken quiet mental notes on her demeanor. She found it interesting that she also ignored her own glass of wine.

It was long before Khaleesi could no longer hide her yawns and she excused herself from the table, giving Clint a kiss on his cheek placing a hand on his shoulder as she bid the others good night and told Natasha once again how happy she was to meet her. Clint had touched her hand on his shoulder and told her he wouldn't too much longer himself. He took a swig of ale as he watched her leave.

Turning back to the others he spoke frankly to Thor. "So what's that monster up to in his cage." Natasha noted the bitter anger in her friend's voice. Clearly more had happened in his time away then a mere engagement. The god who had his glass raised towards his lips took pause. "My brother has been receiving his punishments our father has seen fit to give him…He has also shown great promise in redemption for his wrong doings." Clint slammed his glass onto the table the china rattling. "Bullshit Thor! You told me he had been stripped of his powers that he couldn't hurt anyone anymore. So if this is true and he's getting what he deserves, why don't you tell me how he was able to pay us a little visit. How he was able to get his grimy hands around her throat." Natasha's eyes widened in shock, she had never seen Clint so angry about something.

Thor set his glass down with great care. "If you were the jesting type my friend I would think you were playing a cruel joke…You are sure it was Loki? You saw him yourself?" Clint took a second to answer him this time. "Well no, Khaleesi did." He told them exactly what had been happening. Natasha blinked in confusion interrupting Clint. "Wait, what do you mean Loki? What does he have to do with your girlfriend?" Clint rubbed his goatee with a tired sigh. "Khaleesi is Loki's ex fiancé the engagement was broken off when he was imprisoned for what happened here and on earth. That's who I was asked to be a body guard for…" Apparently Thor had failed to mention this juicy bit of information because if Natasha's brows raised any high they would be in her hairline.

Clint explained everything in one go, so no one was confused any longer. He hated to repeat himself. Thor had listened intently and seemed disappointed in this news. He had wanted so much to believe Loki had chosen to change on his own. He then told Clint that the wedding should be moved closer to the end of the month that was only three weeks away. He would tell his parents the change in plans and Clint agreed. No sense in delaying things. With the plans set Thor took his leave of his friends, promising to return on the special day. He had many things to discuss with his family.

Now alone in the Kitchen Natasha rested her chin on her hands staring at her friend. "Hey Barton…you don't find it ironic at all…that you end up marrying Loki's ex?" Leave it to Natasha to get right to the point. He rolled his eyes. "She'd never met the lunatic until recently, it's not her fault." Natasha had raised her hands up in defense and smiled a silent chuckle on her normally serious face. "Hey no harm no foul I happen to like her. She's tiny but she puts you in your place Barton. Bout damn time someone did." This made Clint laugh out loud. Some of the tension that had built up earlier was allowed to fade away. Clint swallowed the last mouthful of ale in his glass and set it back in the sink pushing away from the counter. He showed Natasha to a room she could use and he found he was more exhausted then he'd let himself realize.

He'd intended on telling Khaleesi about the change in plans but when he entered their room the words died on his tongue. She was fast asleep still in her gown from earlier, holding her silk slipper in one hand as she lay on her side on the bed. He sat on the edge and pulled it from her hand slowly as to not wake her. Pulling off the slippers mate he tossed them blindly on the floor. Easing her up the bed and under the goose down comforter, as soon as he laid down beside her he felt sleep tugging on his mind. It wasn't long before he slipped into that cool darkness. He would tell her in the morning.

By the second week Natasha could see the appeal of this place, she wasn't much of an outdoorsy type of gal but it had its charms. She could also see Khaleesi was hiding something. Clint was a man and therefore not looking for the signs that were quite obvious to any other woman. She'd seen Khaleesi rush off towards the back of the house as Clint was down at the barn to check on the horses. Clint would be at least twenty, twenty five minutes. More than enough time for her to ask Khaleesi a few questions, she found the other woman leaned over the sink hands bracing the edge. Khaleesi nearly jumped ten feet high when she felt her long hair being pulled away from her face and out of the way. She didn't know whether she was horrified or relieved to see Natasha. She decided on relief, she had come to be very fond of her. She was extremely well spoken and held herself proudly and most of all she trusted her.

Natasha asked softly meeting her gaze in the mirror. "When are you going to tell Clint your pregnant, you can't possibly keep this a secret much longer…not if your this sick." Her tone was doing its best to sound concerned and friendly. Khaleesi rinsed her mouth before answering. "…I have been too afraid to say anything…I'm scared he will be angry, children aren't something he's spoken of before." Khaleesi allowed herself to rub her belly, a gesture she had been hard pressed to ignore.

Natasha took a wash cloth and ran it under the cold tap before ringing it out and held it to her temple. "You shouldn't let that stop you Clint would be an idiot not to be excited. If he isn't I'll kick his ass." This made Khaleesi laugh despite her weak stomach. "But what if he doesn't want a baby…things have been so crazy and Loki…" Natasha cut off the other woman now. "Don't even mention him. He has nothing to do with your life right now. Don't give him power he doesn't deserve…focus on this good news. Don't let him ruin it, now why don't you show me this wedding gown of yours. I might be an assassin but I'm still a girl." Khaleesi smiled. The tightness in her chest easing, she would tell Clint tonight then she decided. She reminded herself to go by the library before she went to bed tonight. She had an important gift to wrap.

She took her opportunity to go to the library when Clint and Natasha began a game of cards in the kitchen it was becoming a common nightly ritual for them to do. She had told Clint she had some sewing she wanted to work on perhaps make a veil for her dress. She hated to lie to him but she weighed that it was worth it to tell him the wonderful news later.

Slipping into the dark library she had simply intended to walk in and out, moving quickly to the desk she opened the top right drawer, delving her hand inside she was met with nothing. She patted the inside of the drawer with her palm panic rising in her throat. Where was it? Had she mistaken her placement of it? She pulled open all the drawers in the desk and by the seventh one she was practically ripping it out of the desk. A frustrated whimper left her lips and she willed herself to find calm. It had to be here, it simply must be here. She whispered the words to herself in a mantra. She scoured every inch of the desk again and even underneath finding nothing.

She leaned back against the edge of the desk and bit her lip thinking hard about where it could have gone. She didn't need to think long. How stupid could she have been…how careless could they have been to not think of this room. The rune markers were one thing but this room had been one that growing up had been strictly off limits to her. Emilia had not been strict about much but this was something she had drilled into Khaleesi apparently not hard enough. Her future husband's library was a great prize to him. She had said. Very valuable relics were in there and she was not to go snooping inside and touch anything.

She looked around herself now weary of the shadows; she wouldn't let fear rule her now she told herself to be brave. "I would very much like what belongs to me returned." She made her words as firm as she could. She jumped though when a cultured voice answered her back. "So would I Lady Khaleesi so would I." The voice seemed to come from all directions and she stood straighter. "I would have had to belong to you in the first place." Loki's voice laughed now it was not an amused laugh it sounded cruel. "Oh what bite what a feisty temperament Barton has filled you with. And according to this gift my mother has decided to humor you with it is not _ALL_ he has managed to fill you with." Khaleesi grimaced now a hand lying protectively across her belly the barest whisper of a swell beneath her palm.

Khaleesi had quite enough of this and she turned to leave the library, but she was pinned to the desk before she could make a step in the direction of the door. Hands on either side of her she could feel Loki's hips against her stomach he was quite a tall man. He felt very real when he grabbed her jaw in his fingers. Gripping hard enough to bruise she could faintly see his face in the dark as her eyes adjusted. He looked a lot cleaner this time around. Wearing a simple dark green jade colored shirt that was form fitting, some type of dark pants completing his look. She couldn't decide if this was a guise or he was actually wearing the more polished appearance. Either way she was frightened. He had greater power here in this room he was able to do full teleportation it seemed. She ventured a guess that power would fade should he leave the room however. How unfortunate for her they were no be interrupted any time soon.

He tilted her face to one side and then the other as if he were admiring a piece of sculpture. "You know I have seen inside your lovers heart, and he is no more virtuous then his counterpart in the kitchen. He has committed horrific acts in the name of his world's government killed women even. And you would still marry him? Carry his bastard in your womb?" Khaleesi made herself meet Loki's gaze, her words strong. "I do not care what Clint has done, he loves me and I would happily carry his child. You would do well to watch your words, we have told Thor of your schemes." Loki clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Ah ah so you have. But contemplate this darling; if Thor knows of my comings and goings how pray tell am I here now? So very close to you I might add. Does it seem as if my brother can stop me hmm? " She glared at Loki now hating that his words had truth to them.

She let out a small outcry when she felt his hand snake down her neck and draw along her bare collar bone with his fingertips. She pushed hard against him desperate to remove herself from his grasp and she did something Loki was not expecting. She punched him with her small closed fist right into the front of his neck, as her height difference didn't allow much leverage at this close distance. Shock etched on Loki's face for only a second before he glared down at her. He was so strong, so fast. He grabbed her by the waist and before she could blink he had her on the desktop. Her hands grasped at anything she could reach on the desk twisting her body around as things crashed to the floor. His next words brought chilling fear into her and she screamed. "All this fight he has put in you I will rip out like so much useless stuffing inside a doll. Scream all you like my dear, no one will hear you in this room." Tears were burning her eyes now and she screamed anyway louder this time. He leaned down whispering in her ear. "When all the fight has left you my dear sweet naïve wife…he will not want you. Not when I'm done with you." Khaleesi had long since given up being brave she found she could not even pretend.

Outside the library door there was no noise, the only sound came from the kitchen down the long corridor. Laughter and polite swearing over a friendly card game she had only meant to walk in and out…she would only be a moment. It was so much worse than that.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note: (( Ah! Last chapter had some intense moments. This chapter is rated for violence, swearing and intensely dark moments as well. But don't fret hope is always there for them.))

Ch.17

"Can you hear my call?

Are you coming to get me now?

I've been waiting for you to come and rescue me

I need you to hold all the sadness I cannot.

I'm in here, can anybody see me?"-Sia, I'm in Here.

The sharp cry of gulls is what woke her they circled high in the gray cold sky swirling in dizzy circles. Lavender eyes stared dully at the creatures as they hovered in the air. The cold water lapped up against her body, sand clinging to her bare arms and legs, she could feel the grit inside her mouth. It crunched under her teeth and she pushed at with her tongue. Everything felt so cold and distant as if it weren't real. She was thankful for that, the numbness that reached into her bones.

Emila had taught her many things in their time together, but the cruelty of men was not one of them. Her eyes followed the path of the birds and she tried to lift her hands to her face, if she was moving them she didn't know. Khaleesi was glad she could not see herself. She had a very distinct idea of how she appeared. Unsure of how long she had been here or how she had managed the journey it mattered not. What's done was done. There was no going back now.

She prayed silently the ground would simply swallow her whole, spare her the indignity of the coming events. Her hair was so matted with sand and knots she was fairly certain they would have to shear it off. Her dress was in much the same state, hardly a dress at all anymore. The jagged mark along her once perfect lips was the most painful of the topical injuries. Though none of it compared to her greatest shame the pain in her stomach that could not be numbed by the icy lake waters. She struggled again to lift her hand up and she managed a few inches and brought it into her line of sight. Her right hand was damaged. The index and middle finger twisted at an odd angle. She remembered breaking it on the desk as she fought against his hands. He hadn't expected her to punch him earlier he certainly hadn't been ready for her to fight so hard. He may have done what he did but it didn't stop her from making it as hard as she could. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he could hurt Clint this way.

It was a long time before she could hear voices calling out in the distance. No she thought, stay away. It was Natasha who found her first; she rushed up and soon stopped midstride moving backwards in the sand as she got a full view of Khaleesi. The horror evident on her face, what a sight I must be Khaleesi thought bitterly. Natasha forced herself to stand and come closer taking off her thick jacket and laying it down on her, not that it would do any good as the waves lapped up lazily soaking the material. Natasha yelled for Clint shouting into the wind. When he came in sight he and was nearly there when Natasha pushed him back a few feet, sliding in the sand. "Wait Clint, Wait please." He shoved past her and this time she didn't stop him.

Khaleesi shut her eyes tightly hearing Loki's voice ringing in her ears like poison. "He will not want you, not after I am through with you." She couldn't bring herself to look into Clint's eyes. The feeling in her body came back to her a creeping crawl as he knelt down and pulled her into his arms. She could hear Natasha beside him. "Clint we have to get her inside she's freezing. I need to set the breaks in her hand." He did not answer the redhead instead he rose up from the sand cradling Khaleesi against his body. The trek back to the house was longer than Clint or Natasha wanted. It seemed to stretch on endlessly.

Natasha had the tub filled and Clint wordlessly stepped inside it holding Khaleesi against his body as she cut off what remained of the ruined dress. She risked a quick glance at Clint's face. He gave nothing away his face a silent mask. She grabbed the other woman's hand in hers. "Khaleesi, sweetheart I need to set the break in your fingers…one at a time this is going to hurt I'm so sorry." Natasha's voice was cracking and she took a deep breath before she pulled the index finger towards herself. One sickening pop, then another, her body bucked against Clint and he held her tighter in his arms his face buried against her hair. The screams were terrible and shrill.

It was easier if that was possible to imagine, once Khaleesi had lost consciousness again. Natasha talked Clint through cleaning her up and she finally sent him away on a meaningless task to find some mead. She'd told him it was to keep her in a sedated state should she wake. He had left the bedroom without a word a haunted look in his eyes. Natasha had sat on the bed Khaleesi's head in her lap as she carefully applied a healing salve to her cuts and then set about brushing her hair out; it took nearly an hour to save the ratted mess. When she had finished with that and changed the bandages again she realized she had not seen Clint in all that time.

She pulled the covers up on Khaleesi stepping out into the hall she didn't have to look far. He was sitting on the floor of the kitchen back up against the cabinets. In his hands he was fingering the fabric of a small piece of cut cloth. On closer inspection Natasha saw it was a delicately sewn baby's gown. She knelt down in front of him and went to take the garment slowly from his hands. His fingers closed around it at the last second and he pulled it back clutching it against his chest. His voice was barely a whisper. "I found it in the library…before she woke up today Id gone to find something I don't even remember what. She was going to surprise me Tasha…we were going to have a baby." Natasha said nothing for a time his hands still in hers and she made eye contact her voice becoming firm and without question. "We don't know if she lost the baby Clint, you can't let this destroy you it's what that asshole wants, he wouldn't have done what he did to her if he wasn't such a coward."

Clint's looked to his friend. "I need you to help me Tasha, look after Khaleesi for me after the wedding." Natasha looked at him puzzled. "Why? What are you going to do?" Clint stood up off the floor pulling his hands away from hers. "I'm done playing games with this fucker, he wants to fight I'll fight. He isn't coming near her or my child again I'll make him regret every choice he's ever made starting by destroying every square inch of that library." Natasha followed quickly behind Clint. Clint made his way outside where he had left the ax picking it up he moved with intent towards the library talking as he walked inside. "He wants to think he can break me apart, he thinks he knows me…He can go to hell." He swung the ax up in one swift motion and brought it down on the desk. Natasha watched as he let out all his anger, all his frustration on the piece of furniture. He didn't stop until it was a pile of kindling. When he was finished with that he opened the glass French doors that led out to a small garden area.

Tossing the books out onto the left over snow, Natasha began to help him and they worked to move out all the text and when they had Clint poured an entire bottle of mead over it. Taking a match he lit it and flicked it onto the pile. Blue and orange flames engulfed the pile in seconds the flames rising up tall in the cold air. Black smoke began billowing out from the pile of ancient text. It made a strange hissing noise, faint screeching. The pages burned strangely with wet popping noises reminiscent of oil crackling against water in a hot pan. Both assassins stood in the cold and watch the fire grow thicker, the smell of it foul and bitter like copper it stung the nostrils. The glow of the flames danced across their faces and they both took a step back as it seemed to grow higher before suddenly dying down to a low heat, more of a wide camp fire. Clint felt no comfort in this. His heart ached for Khaleesi but his grief wouldn't change what happened. For now this would do, until he could speak with Thor. Loki thought he was powerful he thought he knew Clint and what lie in his soul.

He didn't know shit.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note: ((Rated for swearing and mild violence, romance .R&R please))

Ch.18

When Khaleesi opened her eyes again her body felt stiff aching with a dull throb. But she was warm and she felt safe she scanned the room from where she lay. She was in their room covered in layers of soft goose down feather blankets. She could hear soft voices in the house, the faint scent of smoke.

She tried to sit up and winced, touching her mouth she expected to feel scabbing but found the skin smooth and unblemished under her shaky fingers. Her right hand was bandaged tightly and her tongue felt dry in her mouth. She tried again to sit up and this time did it more carefully and pushed herself up on trembling arms. She wondered how long she had been asleep.

Natasha suddenly walked past the doorway and she called out hoarsely to her. "Natasha…" The woman stopped and stood in the doorway she gave her a soft smile. "Hey, Khali…let me go get Clint." She vanished down the hall again before Khaleesi could stop her. She sat up in the bed looking around the room she could see her wedding gown laid out carefully on a reading chair near the window.

She found herself trying to get out of the bed, slowly sliding over the edge and letting her bare feet touch the cold marble. It might have taken her five minutes or more to make it over to the chair. Her bandaged hand held gingerly against her chest. When Natasha entered the room again without Clint she found her touching the fabric of her dress with her uninjured hand as if it would crumble away underneath her touch. Natasha knocked on the doorway as to not startle her. "Khaleesi…what are you doing out of bed you shouldn't strain yourself." She said, walking closer to her. "What day is it…have I been asleep long?" Khaleesi asked her voice feeling strange and gravely to her. The other woman gave a concerned smiled shaking her head. "No you havent, don't worry little dove it's only been a few hours that's why you shouldn't be out of bed." Khaleesi frowned as she turned looking back towards the gown, her back to the redhead. "Only Clint calls me that." She replied with a clearer voice. Natasha's body stiffened, her shoulders squaring back in a defensive posture. "What's that now?" She answered her voice betraying her with the barest whisper of uncertainty.

Khaleesi spoke with her fingers still touching the gown. "Natasha wouldn't use that name; I must admit though it is a valid attempt at appearing sentimental although that is not your strong suit." She turned now looking over her shoulder at the other person. Natasha's hands clenched and unclenched in a simmering anger appearing in her eyes. Khaleesi turned all the way around walking slowly up to the redhead daring to come within a hairs breath of her body. They were the same height she gave a sad but strangely amused smile. "You're just angry I sniffed you out, it's okay really I've had very good teachers to spot your mistakes now…" Natasha's eyes shifted her gaze to stare directly into hers there hazel color shifting to an emerald green. She reached forward grabbing the wrist of Khaleesi's injured hand in a vice. Twisting it at an angle that was most disagreeable but the smaller woman did a remarkable job of showing no signs of discomfort. The grip slowly began to loosen a look of bewilderment on her face before the emerald green eyes looked down between their bodies.

Blood blossomed slowly like some terrible flower across the midsection of the pale green top the redhead wore. Khaleesi twisted the blade with her small hand in a clockwise motion the rotation deliberately idle. Her calm expression never faltering as she watched the guise begin to fall away and soon Loki stood before her his hands hovering over the hilt of the blade not daring to touch it. There was no hateful sneer on his face now, just pained confusion. He had lacked the foresight in this possibility. Loki was nothing if not vain and even with his more depraved schemes he could never fail to try and take credit in some way shape or form. Check on his investments if you will, it was proving to be risky endeavor.

Loki was taking shaky breathes through his nostrils mouth in a tight thin line as he tried to speak around the pain in his lower stomach. "You filthy little whore…" She licked her lips now, taking a carefully measured breath holding his gaze she had a faintly vengeful smile. "Oh what bite, what rebelliousness you have my dear sweet naïve _husband_." No one likes their words spit back at them. Loki was no different. She finally let go of the blade as the blood began to soak into the waist of his dark pants. She'd buried it so deep in his flesh the blood had touched the skin on her hand. He finally attempted to remove the blade himself as she slowly walked back to the bed feeling fatigue in her body. When he made to pull it out in one swift motion he nearly doubled over in pain his legs buckling out from underneath him as the wound seared with pain white hot spots clouding his sight. "What have you done, what have you done to me." He bit out at her retreating back. She didn't answer him until she rested her good hand on the mattress. "You like that? It's a very special dagger it's enchanted. Only the owner of the dagger can remove the blade. And if it wasn't clear before. You're not the owner."

Khaleesi pulled herself back into the bed lying back with a tired sigh against the pillows watching Loki kneeling on the floor his upper body curling forward with frustration and pain. "Who is the owner? Tell me now damn you, now!" His voice increasing in volume its tone full of venom.

She pulled her long hair from out behind her back making herself more comfortable, Loki was about to start swearing at her when he heard a voice. "I am you prick." Loki's eyes grew wide at the sound of Clint's voice. He was no more than a few feet away from the god. He kneeled down on one knee keeping his gaze level with him. "Nice little party trick huh found this nifty thing in that precious library of yours wasn't too hard either to figure out from one of those texts in there how to change the ownership over. You really shouldn't leave that kind of information lying around." Loki had no choice but to listen to the words and he seethed with anger kneeling further down his palm flat on the floor.

He struggled to try and sit up again his glare directed up towards Khaleesi in the bed. Clint grabbed him by the scruff of his hair forcing him backwards. "Don't you dare look her you fucking coward…Going after her was a mistake but I'm sure your regretting it right about now, or you will. You and I are going to spend some quality bonding time together…I'll be teaching you exactly what it means to touch another man's things, specially his wife, and don't correct me asshole she was never yours." Clint looked up at the bed his eyes looking her over. He rose from his knee and tossed Loki's head away from himself and crossed over to the bed. He touched the side of her face with his hand and she leaned into the touch enjoying the feeling of warmth from his touch. "You did good Khali real good." She smiled tiredly and nodded. He kissed her brow pulling the blanket back up on her. "Rest okay, Natasha's going to bring you something for the pain. I'll be back as soon as I can, I love you." Her eyes were shutting before he even stood and he walked back to the wounded god and grabbed him by his hair again dragging him up to his feet.

For once they had been one step ahead of the trickster they couldn't afford not to be after what had happened to Khaleesi. Once the dagger had been squared away Natasha had laid it in the folds of the wedding gown out of sight. Not knowing if or when the god would make an appearance they couldn't risk him seeing the rouse. Natasha had whispered carefully to Khaleesi that they knew Loki well enough to know he wouldn't be able to deny the temptation of showing his face again, his vanity wouldn't allow him to simply run. He'd believed in his victory far too deeply to do anything else. What they needed was for him to believe in it enough to not use his clone, to show himself for long enough that his physical form would be stuck. He hadn't disappointed. Knowing if Loki did any real harm to Khaleesi they would have to risk rushing in. Thankfully the injured young woman had done beautifully.

Khaleesi slept again until the next morning and when she woke Natasha was setting down a tray on the nightstand. A bowl of hot oats with cream and honey on it, a cup of tea beside it she found herself to be quite hungry and couldn't seem to recall the last time she ate. She sat up slowly and let Natasha check her hand. She took off the bandage and rewrapped it once she determined it would set correctly. She sat beside her for a time making sure she ate all the food. Khaleesi had an important question for her. "Natasha…is there a way for us to know if the baby is alright." She took a bite of the oats her lips lingering on the spoon as she waited for the woman's answer. "Perhaps, is there a way for Thor to send a midwife? We will be able to ask him soon I would think; after all they've had to notice Loki is gone." Khaleesi nodded. "We can always ask the All-Mother she knew of my pregnancy before anyone…maybe she can tell us." That seemed like the best answer.

When the day arrived and the guests with it Khaleesi put everything that had happened out of her mind and allowed herself to be giddy with excitement. A little tired perhaps but otherwise she felt much better hardly any soreness at all. Clint had said Loki had been detained and that was all he had said on the matter. She had not questioned him. Her fingers had already healed, joint stiffness the only noticeable aliment. Natasha had brought a simple looking black dress for the affair it wasn't anything fancy, she knew no one would mind. Clint had declined the offer of any royal attire Thor had offered upon their arrival instead opting to let Khaleesi be the center of attention. Keeping to his black slacks and a black button up dress shirt Natasha had brought with her for him. A dark gray silk tie completed the look.

Thor's family had arranged for servants to come with them somehow and they had turned the large dining hall into a reception room using the long table to place the seating. It was a very modest affair but everyone seemed equally excited. Sitting in their chambers Khaleesi sat at her vanity table in her gown as Frigga herself was braiding pieces of her thick hair and pinning it up in intercut ways tiny silk ribbon woven in. The Queen had shooed away the servant who had started to task explaining it would be her great pleasure to do this for Khaleesi.

The two women had talked very little since sitting down a comfortable silence stretching in between them. Khaleesi's eyes watching the older woman's fingers work. The Queen smiled without looking at Khaleesi reflection. "The answer to your question is yes sweet child, your son is strong willed and stubborn like his father." The Queen laughed softly at the way Khaleesi's eyes widened. "Oh my dear sweet girl you wondered if your dream could be truth? Trust in me when I tell you that you will be pushing this lad towards the door he will be so free willed. Very protective of you, I don't normally tell people of my visions…but I think this one time would be fine. Do you want many children with Clint?" She asked her now, looking at her reflection before turning back to her work finishing the last few strands. Khaleesi thought on the Queens words before answering. "I had not given it much thought…this one is a surprise as it is…I would think as many as we can." The Queen placed her hands on Khaleesi's shoulders her expression somehow different then before as if she had more to say but held it back. "Alright my child you look stunning. I should think Clint will nearly faint when he sees you. It's very sweet the way his eyes follow you always seeking you out." Khaleesi smiled. "Thank you your Majesty."

It was a great honor to be married by the All-Father Thor had explained to Clint as he got ready. All Clint cared about was seeing Khaleesi and not making a total fool of himself during the ceremony. Thor had promised it was not a complicated thing. When Clint finished shaving he wiped his face with a clean towel and starting working on putting his tie on. Thor had been giving him an interesting look as he did so. Finally as Clint tugged it through the last loop bringing the knot to his throat he said. "What is it Thor." The thunder god paused before answering. "My mother tells me you will take Khaleesi to Midgard…but you had not mentioned it." Clint's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "That's because I didn't know we were going… Did she really, or is Natasha busting your balls to convince me come back. She mentioned something about it yesterday." Thor shook his head laughing good naturedly. "No the lady Natasha did not 'bust my balls' as you so eloquently phrase. My mother simply said to me in passing and I assumed it to be true." Clint seemed to believe him after a moment. "It hadn't dawned on me to bother going back to be honest." Thor had no response to this. On any other day Clint would have questioned him further but today he let it go.

When Khaleesi walked into the hall she was positively glowing the dress hugging her curves, the train was a few feet long and trailed behind her. Clint found himself unable to focus on the words being spoken by the All-Father, he could only look at her and rub the soft skin on the top of her hands with his thumbs. Natasha had to nudge him in the elbow to get his attention when he was supposed to complete the union by kissing Khaleesi. He gladly complied pulling her into his arms and not caring if they had an audience kissed her quite more then was needed to.

A small band of musicians played lively music and everyone around them enjoying the festivities, ale and food being enjoyed by all. Clint danced with Khaleesi one hand holding her and the other pressed to the small of her back. Every now and then he would trail his fingers up along the row of pearl buttons on her spine. She closed her eyes swaying along with him, head resting on his shoulder her feet bare beneath the dress. "Well husband…would you like to know a secret." Clint nodded his head kissing the hand he held. "Yes I would love to hear a secret." She smiled. "We will have a son at the very end of summer when the weather is very hot and he will be very handsome like his father." Khaleesi looked up startled when they came to a sudden stop. Clint was staring down at her with an expression she had never seen before. He pulled her into a tighter hug. "That's the best secret anyone's ever told me little dove" He rested his chin on the top of her head then his eyes catching Natasha's from across the room. His gaze spoke volumes to the other Assassin. They deserved this happiness she prayed to God they would be allowed to keep it.

AUTHOR NOTE: (( I'm thinking this is a safe place to end it, but there's going to be a sequel to continue it coming soon. I promise. A good song to listen to for the end of the chapter is a song by Jason Walker called down. The lyrics don't match but the melody is nice. Let me know what you think. I have ideas and would love to hear feedback. Thor mentions them going back to earth, so let me know if that's something you'd like, If they did Clint would clearly work for Shield again which puts him in danger. And what if Khaleesi catches the eye of another Avenger who would it be? I love Clint to pieces but for the sake of a juicy storyline let me know!))


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note: Hope everyone has enjoyed the first part of this story, I'm posting the first chapter of it's sequel. " Of Princes and Sparrows" Very very soon!


End file.
